


Soleil de Minuit

by 0Melina0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melina0/pseuds/0Melina0
Summary: Après la chute du mur Maria, les soldats du bataillon d'exploration n'aspirent plus qu'à franchir les portes du mur Rose et à galoper sur les territoires perdus. Dans ce moment en suspend, avant que le chaos ne revienne tout bouleverser, Hansi doit dire adieu à celui qu'iel adore et Levi s'apprête à embrasser son soleil de minuit.
Relationships: Keith Shadis/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Marie & Erwin Smith, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	1. La belle et le sel de pierre

**Author's Note:**

> SOLEIL de MINUIT  
> Attaque des Titans Fanfiction  
> Romance, drame, mystères  
> Levi Ackerman ⨯ OC  
> Scouting Legion chronicle

**SOLEIL de MINUIT**  
Attaque des Titans Fanfiction  
Romance, drame, mystères  
Levi Ackerman ⨯ OC  
 _Scouting Legion chronicle_

__

**Respect Headcanon :** oui ! Comme toujours dans mes fanfictions, j'essaye de m'introduire dans le headcanon pour développer ma vision des choses. Je prends acte de ce qui est indiqué dans le manga original et je brode autour en me référant aux informations que nous détenons concernant le monde et les personnages. C'est une histoire qui peut être lue comme un spin off.   
**  
OC :** oui, quelques uns, puisque c'est une époque peu couverte par l'histoire originale et que nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de tous les soldats du bataillon d'exploration. **  
**

 **Spoilers :** je m'efforcerai de ne pas spoiler la fin du manga qui n'est pas encore sortie en anime. Je vous demande en commentaire d'en faire autant pour ménager les anime only ♥

 **Ecriture Inclusive :** J'ai décidé de respecter l'identité de genre non déterminée de Hansi. Nous disposons aujourd'hui de pronoms dits "neutres" pour désigner les personnes non binaires et les personnages non genrés. Leur emploi m'a donc paru indiqué.   
Voici un petit tableau pour vous aider à comprendre les pronoms non-genrés employés dans ma fanfiction (il en existe d'autres, mais j'ai choisi de n'utiliser que ceux-ci ) :

****

**  
Longueur du récit :** moyen. Je table dans un premier temps sur une quinzaines de chapitres. Mais je peux rallonger si je trouve des choses à raconter sur d'autres personnages.  
 **  
Contenu Mature :** oui ! Pour la première fois, je m'essaye à l'érotisme. Donc, lecture conseillée à un public averti !  
 **  
Beta Lecture et correction :** Je corrige mon texte toute seule, aussi vous trouverez forcement des fautes. N'hésitez pas en commentaire à les relever si elles vous énervent. J'adore les corrections.  
 **  
Illustrations :** Toutes les illustrations publiées ici ne sont pas libres de droit. Veuillez respecter mon travail et ne pas reposter mes dessins sans m'en avertir. Merci d'avance ! 

**Je vous invite à laisser des commentaires à la fin de chaque chapitre. Ça aide au référencement et ça m'encourage beaucoup !**

****

**Chapitre 1**   
_La belle et le sel de pierre_

Un petit attroupement s’était formé dans un local du rez-de-chaussée ; celui dans lequel était habituellement entreposé du matériel d’équitation sans âge, parfaitement inutilisable et dont personne ne portait généralement pas la moindre attention.  
— C’est de la moisissure, non ?  
— Je l’aurai parié ! Dégoûtant…

En cette belle mâtinée de printemps, cette petite pièce était devenue le centre de toutes les préoccupations après la curieuse découverte qui avait été faite par deux soldats envoyés en ces lieux pour mettre de l’ordre dans le tas de vieilleries.  
Une pile de caisses de transport avait été déplacée, mettant au jour une grande tache blanchâtre, à l’aspect poudreux et cristallin, recouvrant toute la partie inférieure d’un des épais murs de pierres.  
Immédiatement sommé·e d’aller inspecter la chose, Hans tentait d’examiner de plus près la paroi à la lumière d’une lanterne. Iel sortit de la poche de son uniforme un couteau de berger pour gratter du bout de sa lame la roche qui semblait comme cristallisée.  
— Tes conclusions ? s’enquit Levi qui se tenait accroupi à sa droite.  
— Ce n’est pas organique, rétorqua Hans. C’est minéral.  
— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda alors Ness qui avait préféré, dans un excès de prudence, rester planté à l’entrée de la pièce.  
— Ça veut dire que c’est du salpêtre, trancha Hans.  
Il y eut un grand silence. Tout le monde sembla très ébranlé par sa conclusion, même si personne ne comprit véritablement à quoi iel faisait référence.  
— Et ce n’est pas bon signe ? interrogea Nanaba.  
Celle-ci s’était courageusement approchée pour observer la bizarrerie.  
— Pas vraiment, répondit Hans en se grattant nerveusement la tête. La présence de salpêtre témoigne d’un taux d’humidité trop élevé à l’intérieur des murs. Et si l’on n’agit pas rapidement, cette tache s’étendra jusqu’au plafond et atteindra ensuite les pièces à l’étage. En outre, il est fort à parier que d’autres murs sont également touchés. Sans compter que la prolifération d’un tel phénomène peut avoir des effets dommageables sur nos santés.  
— En d’autres termes la caserne va bientôt ressembler à un tas de fumier... déduisit Levi dans un soupir.  
— À un tas de sels toxiques, plutôt, rectifia aussitôt Hans.  
Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa remarque, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie, l’air très contrarié.  
Nanaba et Hans ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et tout le monde quitta rapidement les lieux. Après quoi, le petit groupe se reforma rapidement devant l’une des fenêtres donnant sur la cour intérieure de la forteresse.  
— Va immédiatement prévenir Shadis ! ordonna fermement Levi à Hans. Il est hors de question de laisser cette merde se répandre partout.  
— Idéalement, il faudrait inspecter l’ensemble du bâtiment. Nous pourrions éventuellement commencer par vérifier les murs des pièces humides, comme les sanitaires collectifs, les salles d’eau individuelles… peut-être aussi les dortoirs.  
— Des dortoirs ? répéta Nanaba, d’un air déconcerté. Mais les nouvelles recrues doivent débarquer dans quelques heures. Nous n’aurons jamais le temps de nous occuper de cela.  
— On n’a qu’à demander aux mômes de s’en charger à leur arrivée… suggéra Levi.  
— Je vois tout à fait où tu veux en venir, fit Hans en riant nerveusement. Tu souhaiterais donner aux nouvelles recrues un petit aperçu de la vie de rêve que nous menons au Bataillon d’Exploration en les envoyant inspecter les murs des toilettes dès leur premier jour parmi nous. Très généreux de ta part, Levi !  
— Que veux-tu, j’ai toujours eu à cœur de faire le bonheur des enfants, ironisa-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil désabusé par la fenêtre.  
Dehors, le soleil brillait ardemment, dardant ses rayons sur le pavé disjoint de la cour ; ainsi que sur la tignasse blonde d’Erwin qui cheminait vers le bâtiment principal. Celui-ci était accompagné d’une femme que Levi n’avait jamais vue.  
— C’est qui celle-là ? bredouilla-t-il, pendant que Nanaba et Hans débattaient sur la manière d’informer leur commandant de la nature de leur problème.  
— Aucune idée, répondit Hans, en regardant à son tour à travers la vitre.  
— Je crois que cette femme est la nouvelle docteur qu’Erwin a fait venir de Karanes, révéla alors Nanaba.  
— C’est Erwin qui l’a ramené ici ? s’enquit Ness, en marquant sa surprise.  
— Oui, répondit Nanaba. Elle officiait à l’est en tant que médecin lors de l’opération de reconquête du mur Maria. Cette femme a fait montre d’une abnégation remarquable durant toute l’opération, sauvant des dizaines de vies malgré le peu de moyens dont elle disposait.  
— Je vois, murmura Hans d’une voix contrite. Alors ça y est, Erwin commence déjà à recruter du personnel.  
Derrière la fenêtre, ils observèrent silencieusement le lieutenant en uniforme conversant allègrement avec cette femme, aux cheveux d’un blond très clair, coiffée d’une capeline bordée de noir. Grande, à la silhouette élancée, elle portait un long manteau gris recouvrant une toilette brune, aux accents un peu militaires et qui n’avait certainement pas été choisie au hasard. Une sorte de coquetterie bourgeoise, songea alors Levi en la regardant. Quoi qu’il en soit, Ness ne put s’empêcher d’exprimer à haute voix son enthousiasme à la vision de la jolie dame :  
— Ben, dis donc, c’est une beauté le nouveau docteur !  
— Ouais, pas mal, approuva sobrement Levi.  
Hans ne releva même pas la surprenante approbation de son compagnon – iel qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui chaque fois qu’il faisait une incartade à ses airs d’éternel blasé. Iel avait beau se tenir physiquement à côté de ces trois camarades, derrière la fenêtre, observant la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres d’eux, son esprit demeurait ailleurs.

*

Plus de deux mois s’étaient écoulés après la fin de l’opération de reconquête du mur Maria et les expéditions extra-muros demeuraient toujours irrémédiablement suspendues. Par manque d’argent, mais aussi par manque de volonté politique, le bataillon d’exploration était fermement assigné à résidence au cœur du district de Trost.  
Et le temps commençait à se faire long à l’intérieur des murs du quartier général. D’autant que le souvenir de cette immonde entreprise hantait toujours la mémoire de ceux qui avaient escorté ces pauvres malheureux vers le trépas. Le sang ; les cris ; la fange ; des montagnes de corps mutilés, démembrés, entassés dans des fosses communes ; des brasiers gigantesques de chair humaine dégageant une fumée nauséabonde ; odeur de mort omniprésente, persistante, qui mettra des semaines à s’estomper. Voilà à quoi se résumait le terrible hiver qui venait de s’achever.  
Aujourd’hui, les esprits marqués au fer rouge de ces valeureux soldats n’aspiraient qu’à une seule et unique chose : franchir les portes du mur Rose pour galoper sur les territoires perdus, comme pour exorciser l’inexorable défaite.

Les lèvres collées à l’oreiller, iel était étendu·e sur le ventre au milieu du lit. Son corps las, entièrement dénudé sur les draps blancs, s’enfonçait dans la paille du matelas, pendant que lumière dansante de la bougie qui éclairait faiblement la chambre projetait sur les murs l’ombre de sa chevelure en bataille, attachée à l’arrière de sa tête en une sorte de chignon mal arrangé.  
L’œil vague, l'esprit vide, iel regardait à travers les verres de ses lunettes le coin de la pièce, quand, tout à coup, iel les vit : les deux vilaines pierres recouvertes de cristaux grisâtres, là, juste sous son nez.  
— Nom d’un chien... grommela-t-iel, relevant la tête.  
— Quoi ? s’enquit l’homme qui se délestait de sa veste et de ses bottes, à l’autre bout de la chambre.  
— Du salpêtre, sur le mur, ici, expliqua-t-iel aussitôt, en montrant du doigt les deux pierres gâtées.  
Il garda le silence, se bornant simplement à jeter un coup d’œil vers l’endroit qu’iel lui indiquait. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent dans le calme le plus complet, puis il finit par approcher. Il plia ses grandes jambes pour s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, prés d’iel.  
— Il faut trouver rapidement une solution à ce problème, dit Hans, en reposant sa tête sur l’oreiller. À commencer par identifier la cause des remontées d’humidité.  
— D’où ça pourrait provenir, selon toi ? demanda l’homme qui, maintenant, déboutonnait sa chemise.  
— Difficile à dire, répondit-iel. Présence d’eau en sous-sol ; mauvaise aération ; gouttière endommagée… Les facteurs peuvent aussi bien être multiples.  
Il ôta sa chemise et se tourna vers iel pour poser sa grande main à plat au milieu de son dos. Comme il caressait la peau nue, il décréta :  
— Tu régleras ça avec Erwin. Je n’aurai pas le temps de m’en occuper.  
— Je sais bien, acquiesça-t-iel en fermant les yeux, sentant la main glisser vers le creux de ses reins. Je sens que Levi ne va pas me lâcher avec cette histoire. Ce maniaque était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce matin, quand on a découvert la tache dans la remise. Ah ! et en parlant d’Erwin, on l’a aperçu en compagnie du nouveau…  
— Tu peux aussi bien abandonner l’idée de me faire un rapport sur chacun de mes hommes, suggéra-t-il, comme il s’inclinait pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.  
Sa petite remontrance l’amusa. Iel sourit. Mais l’éclat de rire qu’iel lui aurait ordinairement concédé demeura coincé en travers de sa gorge. Ce soir, l’envie n’y était pas.  
Le grand corps se colla contre le sien et de toute sa lourdeur, l’enfonça davantage dans le matelas. Il déposa un autre baiser sur sa nuque, à la lisière de la chevelure. Ses grandes mains puissantes courraient sur ses épaules, le long de son dos, lui enserrèrent la taille, pour enfin descendre sur ses hanches. La sensation de ses lèvres fines traçant des sillons sur ses omoplates lea fit frissonner.  
Tout le corps d’Hans commençait à onduler lentement sous l’effet des caresses. Son chagrin se noya dans la volupté de ses mains qu’iel adorait, volupté du moindre de ses gestes, de son corps chaud et lourd qui l’immobilisait tout entier·e sur ce lit.  
Ensuite, avec la plus grande des délicatesses, il ôta une à une les épingles qui maintenaient ses cheveux en place. C’était une sorte de rituel ; l’amour ne devait se faire qu’avec les cheveux détachés. Pour quelles raisons ? Hans l’ignorait.  
Après quoi, il lui retira ses lunettes et les déposa soigneusement sur la table de chevet, pour enfin s’abandonner au bonheur d’embrasser sa joue.  
Toujours étendu·e sur le ventre, Hans détourna son visage pour soulager son cou douloureux.  
— Montre-moi ta figure, commanda-t-il doucement.  
— Mais, je ne peux pas davantage tourner ma tête, objectait-iel, d’un ton faussement boudeur. Je vais finir par me tordre le cou !  
— Laisse-moi te regarder…  
Ému·e par les intonations plaintives de sa voix, Hans finit par céder. Iel fit mine de le regarder par-dessus son épaule, le visage de profil, à moitié enfoui dans l’oreiller. Or, dans la pénombre et sans ses lunettes, iel ne distinguait guère plus que les contours de sa tête. Il fallait donc faire un effort d’imagination pour se représenter mentalement les cheveux bruns ; les prunelles noisette ; les sillons autour des yeux et l’intensité de son regard, même voilé par le désir.  
Avec une infinie douceur, il l’enveloppa de ses bras, lea serra contre lui. Encore des baisers, dans le cou, sur l’épaule. Le poil de sa barbe irritait sa peau brûlante.  
Hans se coula dans sa chaleur. Iel faisait son possible pour graver ce moment providentiel dans sa mémoire avant que son esprit ne parte définitivement à la dérive. Conserver ce souvenir en prévision des épreuves à venir ; faire de ces minutes suspendues un remède en cas de coups durs.  
Les grandes mains allaient et venaient librement sur le corps. D’abord sur la poitrine, ensuite sur le ventre. Enfin, elles s’arrentèrent dans le creux de ses cuisses. En réaction, Hans cambra instantanément la taille et un léger gémissement, à peine perceptible, s’échappa de sa bouche. Son bassin ne tarda pas à onduler au rythme de ses caresses. Puis, comme le désir montait doucement, iel sentit le sexe durci de son bienfaiteur presser contre sa hanche. Cette sensation provoqua en iel un émoi étourdissant. L’expression de son envie d’iel l’émouvait chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient ensemble, dans cette chambre.  
Un cliquetis de boucles de ceinturons lui fit entendre qu’il avait l’intention de combler chacune de ses attentes. Après tout, il connaissait parfaitement ce corps et la manière dont il fallait s’y prendre pour le faire tressaillir. Les doigts s’attardèrent longtemps sur son intimité brûlante. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, à bout de souffle, iel mobilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir tant le plaisir que lui procuraient ses mains était prodigieux.  
Quand soudain, plus rien. Les mains se dérobèrent.  
D’un seul coup, le matelas se gonfla comme il s’appuyait dessus pour se reculer, et son mouvement fut si vif, si soudain, qu’il brassa l’air autour d’eux, faisant vaciller la flamme de la bougie qui menaça de s’éteindre. Privé·e de sa chaleur, iel frissonna.  
Quelque chose n’allait pas. Que lui arrivait-il ? Iel pouvait pourtant sentir qu’il était toujours là, tout près. Il lea regardait. Le dos, les reins, les fesses, le corps tout entier étendu sur les draps blancs, offert à son regard. Ses yeux avaient remplacé ses mains. Et sans un mot, immobile, iel se laissa regarder.  
Puis, un soupir se fit entendre. Impitoyable soupir. Impitoyable, comme ce corps qui résistait au désir, suspendu au-dessus du sien. Pétrifié. Qu’est-ce qui avait stoppé ainsi son élan ?  
S’armant de courage, iel résolut de tourner sa tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, pour affronter la vision nébuleuse de celui qui se refusait à iel. Elle le vit. Le grand corps inerte, planté comme un pieu dans les draps blancs.  
— Viens, lui dit-iel.  
Iel tendit sa main vers l’homme qui se taisait – qui se murait dans un silence forcené – pour l’attirer près d’iel.  
— Keith… murmura-t-iel, d’une voix suppliante. Viens ici, viens.  
Sa main agrippa son bras, l’invitant à s’étendre sur les draps, à ses côtés. Il s’exécuta immédiatement, docile, sans mot dire.  
Les yeux fermés, Hans baisa le front de son supérieur, puis sa bouche. Les lèvres chaudes avaient un peu le goût du vin qu’ils avaient bu ensemble, quelques heures plus tôt.  
Iel toucha sa peau de miel, caressa son corps robuste. Iel frôla du bout de ses doigts les cicatrices, stigmates de plusieurs décennies d’explorations hors des murs. Iel sentait vivement qu’il se contenait. Mais que contenait-il, au juste ? Iel l’ignorait.  
Lui, le colosse de deux mètres, la force de la nature ; lui qui avait survécu à d’innombrables expéditions et qui avait si souvent bravé la mort, n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même.  
Et ce fut dans cette confusion qu’il lui fit l’amour. Son corps dans le sien. Son sexe niché à l’intérieur de son corps. La douleur, d’abord, qui se transforma très vite en plaisir intense, si puissant qu’il irradiait le corps, engourdissait les jambes, le ventre, les reins jusqu’à l’échine. Leurs deux bouches qui se prenaient, goûtaient la peau de l’autre, mordaient la chair et qui, entrouvertes, exhalaient des soupirs de plaisir. Leurs deux âmes crucifiées de devoir renoncer à ne former qu’un seul être, frustrées dans cette cruelle dualité des deux corps qui ne parviennent pas à fusionner complètement.  
Pour autant, il fallait à tout prix faire durer l’instant, le savourer malgré la frénésie et le vertige. Ne pas jouir trop vite. Faire durer l’étreinte, pour l’inscrire, elle aussi, dans la mémoire. Pour pouvoir en faire un baume guérisseur. Un élixir.

Il se servit un verre d’eau et vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. À présent, c’était lui qui lui tournait le dos. La chambre était plongée dans une obscurité à peine atténuée par la chandelle presque consumée. Et dans la semi-pénombre, Hans ne distinguait que les contours de ses larges épaules.  
— Dans cinq jours, je m’en vais pour Stohess, présenter ma démission à Zackly, déclara-t-il gravement, la tête enfoncée dans son dos voûté. Advienne que pourra. Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
Exténué·e de fatigue, accablé·e de sommeil, iel rétorqua dans un bâillement :  
— C’est que je dois m’occuper de cette histoire de salpêtre…  
Iel s’était déjà glissé·e sous les draps et était déjà à deux doigts de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
— Oui, tu as raison, dit-il d’une voix blanche et murmurante comme il soufflait sur la flamme de la petite bougie pour l’éteindre. Tu as mieux à faire ici.  
Il déposa son verre vide sur la table de chevet, juste à côté des lunettes de Hans. Après quoi, il s’étendit de tout son long sur le lit. Et dans les ténèbres de la chambre, leurs deux corps blottis l’un contre l’autre trouvèrent enfin le repos.  
Pour autant, Hans ne s’endormit pas tout de suite. Iel s’entendait encore répondant à la question de son commandant. Avait-iel véritablement compris le sens de sa requête ? Le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur sa nuque n’arrangeait rien à son agitation intérieure et ne faisait que renforcer le remords d’avoir répondu si vite, sans réfléchir à son propos.  
Une foule de questions se bousculèrent bientôt dans son esprit. Qu’avait-il voulu dire par là ? L’accompagner où ? Pourquoi faire ? Et puis, au juste, pourquoi partir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Le doute se mua peu à peu en amertume. Comment un vétéran tel que lui pouvait-il se reconvertir en instructeur ? Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Hans ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Pourquoi ce départ, si soudain, si brutal ?  
L’amertume laissera bientôt place à la colère. Pourquoi devait-il déserter ainsi son bataillon, laissant ses braves soldats sur le carreau ? Lui, le courage personnifié, qui n’avait jamais failli, ni devant les hommes ni devant les monstres. Lui, son héros, son exemple dans l’abnégation, sa source d’inspiration première. Le poids de toutes ces vies perdues sous son commandement était-il si lourd à porter ? Ou était-ce une raison plus triviale qui le poussait à la fuite et au renoncement ?  
Comme réponse unique à toutes ses interrogations, iel ne recevra que cet implacable silence d’une cruauté infâme. Et de la colère naîtra une haine sourde, tenace, qui demeurera encrée viscéralement en iel pour le restant de ses jours.  
Ni le temps ni les réponses qui finiront par être apportées, plus tard, dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque, n’apaiseront la douleur de cet abandon.  
Hans adorait un homme qui allait bientôt partir. Un homme qui devait bientôt lea quitter. Cinq jours. Telle sera la durée de sa terrible agonie. L’âme mordue jusqu’au sang, jetée en pâture aux cochons. La perspective de se faire piétiner par une horde de titans lui aurait semblé moins douloureuse.

Fin du chapitre 1

Note :  
• Parmi tous les personnages de SNK, Hans est certainement l’un de mes favoris.  
Mais, j’avoue que la tâche de trouver SON âme sœur parmi la brochette de personnage avec qui iel est lié·e, fut assez ardue.  
Moblit, Levi, Onyankopon… je n’avais que l’embarras du choix.  
Pourtant, je n’ai pas voulu céder à la facilité en optant pour le complaisant, l’attendu.  
Mon choix s’est donc porté sur son ancien commandant, Keith Shadis, pour qui iel avait « le béguin » selon certains de ses camarades (chapitre 71 Un simple spectateur) et face à qui iel pétera littéralement un plomb au point de faire sortir Levi de sa réserve habituelle (toujours au chapitre 71).  
Car, à mon humble avis, si une personne aussi joyeuse et excentrique que Hans devait aimer quelqu’un passionnément, ce ne pouvait être qu’une personne sombre et ténébreuse comme Shadis. Le perso formidable dont tout le monde se moque cordialement, parce que trop vieux, pas assez sexy, un peu trop osef. En somme, le genre de type qui n’attirerait que l’attention de cet·te hurluberlu·e.

• Au sujet de la graphie du nom de Hans, je me réfère à l’orthographe que l’on retrouve sur les concept art et sur les goodies officiels. Idem pour Levi (qu’il faut donc le prononcer à l’anglaise : Livaï). J’avais l’habitude d’écrire Hanji/Hange, mais je trouvais intéressant de reprendre la graphie officielle, maintenant que nous l’avons (ce qui n’était pas le cas au début de la publication du manga). Hanji/Hange s’appelle en vérité Hans (qui est une variante germanique du prénom Jean). Si c’est insupportable à lire, n’hésitez pas à me le dire.

• Pour ce qui est de l’écriture inclusive, j’espère que ça ne vous a pas trop effarouché.  
Hans est doté d’une identité de genre indéterminé et c'est une volonté d’Isayama qui n'a jamais souhaité apporter de précisions à ce sujet (même si iel semble avoir été genré.e au féminin dans l'anime).  
Nous disposons aujourd’hui de pronoms dits "neutres" pour désigner les personnes non binaires et les personnages non genrés. Leurs emplois m’ont donc paru indiqués dans ce contexte.  
C’était la toute première fois que je rédigeais en écriture inclusive et ça n’a pas été une partie de pique nique, croyez-moi ! Il y a d’ailleurs peut-être des erreurs ici et là, des choses à rectifier, à améliorer. Le lea saute beaucoup aux yeux, je sais. Mais il faut entraîner nos mirettes à ne plus y faire attention. Ça prend du temps, c’est certes fastidieux, mais je crois que c’est important de s’ouvrir à cette nouvelle forme d’écriture.

Merci de m’avoir lu. Je vous encourage à poster un petit commentaire pour le référencement et à partager cette histoire sur vos réseaux. À bientôt !


	2. Le nouveau capitaine

Assis·e à la table des lieutenants, Hans sirotait son thé noir, le regard dans le vide, l’esprit à mille lieues du réfectoire envahi de soldats mal réveillés. D’ailleurs, avec leurs deux visages encore ensommeillés, Mike et Nanaba – qui déjeunaient à la même table – n’étaient pas plus loquaces qu’iel.   
Quand tout à coup, au milieu de la cantine bondée, comme sortie de nulle part, une petite boule de nerf fit son apparition.   
— Oi ! lança Levi, en enjambant énergiquement le banc pour s’installer en face de Hans. Dites-moi, qui est le meilleur scribouillard parmi vous ?  
— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda aussitôt Hans, en portant sa tasse de thé tiède à sa bouche.  
— C’est vous qui avez demandé à ce que je sois promu capitaine, répliqua-t-il, avec son éternelle « affabilité ». Et les cap doivent souvent rédiger des documents officiels, non ?  
Dans un premier temps, Hans ne vit pas où il voulait en venir. Les compétences rédactionnelles de Levi étaient-elles aussi sommaires qu’il le prétendait ? Sommaire, au point d’entraver la bonne marche de son travail ? Pour iel, c’était parfaitement absurde. Avoir grandi dans la cité souterraine ne faisait pas de lui un ignare.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu lis et tu écris aussi bien que n’importe lequel d’entre nous ! Cependant, si tu n’es pas à l’aise avec l’idée de rédiger des rapports, tu peux toujours confier ce travail à tes futurs lieutenants.  
— J’avais oublié que les troufions tout juste sortis de l’école militaire ne sont bons qu’à se plier à tes quatre volontés, répliqua-t-il d’un air curieusement contrarié.   
Hans leva un sourcil interrogateur. Et voyant qu’iel ne comprenait toujours pas la nature de son problème, Levi poursuivit pour préciser le fond de sa pensée :  
— Les soldats sont formés pour travailler en groupe, non ? Comment veux-tu que je dirige une escouade si je ne suis pas foutu de montrer à mes hommes que je peux assurer ma part du travail ?  
— Hum, je vois... acquiesça Hans. Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. En résumé, tu voudrais améliorer tes compétences à l’écrit, c’est ça ?  
— Tu as tout compris.  
— Eh bien, on pourra voir ça ensemble si tu le souhaites, proposa-t-iel d’emblée.   
Mike et Nanaba échangèrent furtivement un regard complice, exprimant sans un mot leur soulagement. Ils avaient déjà bien à faire avec l’arrivée des nouvelles recrues et la perspective de jouer les précepteurs avec cet énergumène ne les enchantait guère.   
— C’était résolument une mission pour Hans, disait l’un silencieusement à l’autre.  
— Sans l’ombre d’un doute ! approuva l’autre tout aussi silencieusement.  
— C’est pas l’excès de camaraderie qui vous épuisera, vous deux ! interrompit tout à coup Levi, en les fixant d’un regard aiguisé comme un poignard. Et encore moins l’excès de discrétion…   
Décidément, rien n’échappait à sa clairvoyance. Levant les yeux au ciel, Mike et Nanaba feignirent de n’avoir rien entendu.  
Quelques minutes après ce bref échange d’amabilités, Erwin fit son entrée dans le réfectoire. Le visage plus rayonnant que jamais, il affichait un sourire radieux qui contrastait singulièrement avec leurs quatre têtes de déterrés.   
Il était accompagné de la femme qu’ils avaient aperçue la vieille, dans la cour intérieure de la forteresse et qui présentait un sourire aussi éclatant que le sien. À peine avaient-ils passé la grande porte, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l’endroit où les quatre comparses étaient attablés.  
— Docteur, je vous présente les chefs d’escouades Hans Zoe et Mike Zacharias, déclara Erwin, en désignant ses deux compagnons. Prés de Mike, voici le lieutenant Nanaba.  
Erwin se tourna ensuite vers son lieutenant et ajouta dans un même élan :  
— Enfin, voici le lieutenant Levi qui devrait bientôt être promu capitaine. Du moins, c’est ce que nous espérons tous.  
— Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit la dame avec une extrême courtoisie.   
— Mes amis, annonça Erwin, je vous présente le docteur Zweig qui exercera la fonction de médecin, à partir de ce jour, au sein du bataillon.  
Tous levèrent simultanément les yeux vers cette femme qui leur souriait. Elle était d’une beauté frappante, avec son port altier, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant sur ses épaules et son regard d’un bleu limpide. La dissemblance avec leurs figures encore bouffies de sommeil était vertigineuse.   
Ils la regardèrent un bon moment, inertes, incapables de saluer comme il se devait la noble dame.  
Car, soldats depuis leur adolescence, Mike, Hans et Nanaba avaient contracté avec le temps une sorte de rudesse militaire qui pouvait parfois effaroucher. Quant à Levi… bien qu’il fût un cas à part, les civilités étaient très loin d’être son fort.  
Aussi, comme cet embarras collectif commençait à traîner en longueur, Hans résolut de briser la glace lea premier·e en apostrophant la doctoresse. Tout en levant sa main, comme si iel s’adressait à un professeur, elle demanda d’un air faussement innocent :  
— Moi, j’aurai une petite question à vous poser, docteur : selon vous, quels seraient les effets sur la santé d’une exposition prolongée au salpêtre ?  
— Vous avez un problème de salpêtre dans le bâtiment ? s’enquit immédiatement le docteur d’un air concerné.   
— Alors là, je te tire mon chapeau, têtard à hublots ! ironisa aussitôt Levi d’une voix qui traduisait sa consternation. Il t’aura fallu une seule et unique réplique pour pousser le nouveau toubib vers la sortie. Impressionnant.  
Le docteur Zweig baissa ses yeux vers lui et avec une calme assurance, elle lui dit :  
— N’ayez aucune inquiétude, lieutenant, je pense pouvoir encaisser le choc de cette révélation.  
Le flegme de cette femme commandait un tel respect que Levi – qui généralement n’appréciait guère se faire moucher de la sorte, spécialement par de parfaits inconnus – abandonna aussitôt l’idée de répliquer.  
— Et pour répondre à votre question capitaine, reprit-elle aussi sereinement en se tournant vers Hans, le salpêtre est dangereux pour la santé principalement en raison de sa forte teneur en nitrate. Une exposition prolongée peut favoriser l’apparition de nombreuses pathologies, allant de la simple allergie cutanée à des difficultés digestives plus sérieuses.  
— Autrement dit, ce n’est pas un problème à prendre à la légère ! s’exclama Hans en se tournant vers Erwin. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi, hier, j’ai lourdement insisté sur le besoin urgent de prendre des mesures pour contrer cette prolifération ? Aussi insignifiante qu’elle puisse te paraître, cette affaire de salpêtre sera le premier défi que tu auras à relever en tant que commandant.  
Il y eut un bref silence. Puis, avec un sourire empreint d’une étrange satisfaction, Erwin rétorqua :  
— Tu viens de remporter ton premier arbitrage, Hans. Je m’incline devant la force d’une telle argumentation et je te charge de mener les investigations comme tu l’entendras, en vue de régler au plus vite ce problème.  
— Entendu ! s’exclama Hans avec exaltation, tout·e heureux·se de sa victoire. Je prends la direction dès aujourd’hui d’un groupe de travail d’au moins une dizaine de personnes ! Et, Levi me secondera !  
Iel avait ajouté sa dernière requête en fendant sa face d’un sourire diabolique.  
— Tu rêves… maugréa aussitôt Levi, les dents serrées.   
— Tu auras tes dix hommes, trancha Erwin. Et Levi te secondera.  
Ce dernier se redressa et dévisagea son supérieur d’un air terrible.  
— C’est une blague ? s’écria le lieutenant avec férocité.   
— Non, c’est un ordre, lui précisa immédiatement Erwin.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de formuler une quelconque contestation, il pivota sur ses talons et d’un geste de la main, il invita le docteur Zweig à le suivre. Son formalisme glacial cloua définitivement le pauvre Levi au sol. Deux fois de suite ! Ce n’était vraiment pas son jour…   
Et comme il sentait ses deux pupilles se contracter sous l’effet de la colère, il les observa s’éloigner, puis prendre place à la table où déjeunait Shadis qui les salua de son éternel air bourru, sans leur prêter beaucoup d’attention.   
Enfin, la belle dame à la silhouette longiligne enveloppée dans son costume tailleur s’installa à côté d’Erwin. Sa colère avait beau s’estomper peu à peu, Levi ne parvenait pas à les quitter des yeux. Il y avait une sorte de gémellité entre ces deux-là – bien qu’il n’aurait su clairement en identifier la nature exacte –, une gémellité aussi déroutante qu’improbable qui l’interpellait. C’était peut-être en raison de leurs mêmes têtes blondes, de leurs ports nobles, de leurs yeux clairs ou de leurs contenances bourgeoises que cette pensée s’était imposée à lui.  
— Si la nature m’avait fait don d’un visage comme le sien, nul doute que tu aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de te défiler, sale traître...  
Ces paroles, prononcées à mi-voix par Hans, mirent brusquement fin à son introspection. Comme il se tourna vers iel, il réalisa tout à coup que Mike et Nanaba s’étaient déjà éclipsés.   
En face de lui, le bras maintenant accoudé sur une table, le visage reposant sur sa main, Hans fixait avec une grande insistance la table des officiers. Et même si le reflet du soleil sur les verres de ses lunettes l’empêchait de voir ses yeux, Levi pouvait vivement sentir le puissant sentiment d’amertume que lui inspirait l’image de l’homme qui déjeunait là-bas, dans le plus parfait détachement. 

  
***

  
La démission de Keith Shadis produisit un tel embarras dans les hautes sphères du royaume, que le pouvoir résolut rapidement d’allouer de nouveaux crédits au bataillon, en vue d’une reprise des missions d’explorations. La première opération depuis la chute du mur Maria fut alors planifiée pour le milieu de l’été, soit quelques mois après le départ détonant du douzième commandant du bataillon d’exploration.

  
La veille du départ, comme le voulait la tradition, tous les soldats du bataillon étaient attablés sous les voûtes du grand réfectoire pour partager un dernier souper dans le confort et la sécurité de leur quartier général. Et, en dépit de la frugalité du repas qui leur avait été servi ce soir-là, tous veillaient à célébrer comme il se devait cet instant de communion.   
Parmi ces hommes et ces femmes que l’allégresse faisait chanter, parler avec emportement et s’embrasser fraternellement, Mary Magdalene était partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires. La jubilation de participer à une si fascinante entreprise humaine le disputait à l’effroi d’envisager le pire pour ces braves soldats dont elle partageait le quotidien depuis presque six mois. 

Après trois chopes de bière servies par son magnanime confrère, le bon vieux docteur Bloch – qui exerçait la fonction de chirurgien depuis plusieurs décennies au sein de l’armée – Mary Magdalene céda finalement à la jubilation.  
Et comme elle débâtait avec le vieux chirurgien des supposés bienfaits du breuvage abject qu’ils sirotaient ensemble depuis déjà plus d’une heure, une voix puissante résonna dans ses oreilles et imposa aussitôt le silence dans toute la salle.  
— Mes chers camarades, déclara tout à coup le commandant Erwin Smith qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, élevant son verre à la hauteur de sa tête, louons ensemble la fin de ces longs mois de réclusion ! Demain est un grand jour ! Aussi, tâchons de nous montrer à la hauteur de l’événement et faisons collectivement de cette date un tournant dans l’histoire de l’humanité ! Au reste, j’aimerais aussi saluer la valeur d’un de nos camarades…   
Il se tourna vers Levi, qui était assis près de lui et qui l’écoutait avec la plus grande impassibilité, le regard vissé à son gobelet en grès.  
— Mon ami, poursuivit-il, d’une voix tonnante – si tonnante qu’elle en faisait vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds –, si quelqu’un parmi nous méritait cet honneur, c’était bien toi. Toi qui es la force et le courage incarné ; toi qui es la loyauté faite homme ; toi qui, après tant d’années de dévouement, n’as jamais réclamé aucune reconnaissance de quelque nature que ce soit ! Ta modestie n’a d’égale que ta force d’âme ! À toi donc, capitaine, je bois à ta santé !   
Tous applaudirent à l’éloge d’Erwin et acclamèrent le nouveau capitaine. Et pour la première fois, le cri de : Au capitaine Levi ! éclata sous le plafond voûté, puis éclata encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci levât brièvement sa main, comme pour signifier un peu sa gratitude et surtout pour couper court à l’effusion de joie.

En l’observant de loin, Mary Magdalene était frappée par son détachement et sa réserve au milieu de toute cette exaltation dont il était l’objet. Au centre de cette foule de soldats qui le célébraient avec un tel enthousiasme qu’il en aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le roi en personne, il semblait à la fois minuscule et pourtant, l'on ne voyait que lui tant il dégageait de force et de grandeur. Tout son être était une contradiction. À la fois petit et grand. À la fois discret et extrêmement voyant. 

— Voilà un garçon à la physionomie épatante, marmonna soudain dans sa chope le docteur Bloch. Tout bonnement épatante !  
Mary lui lança un regard interrogateur pour l’inviter à préciser son propos.  
— Un jour, peut-être, vous aurez l’occasion de vous occuper de son cas, poursuivit-il à mi-voix, pour ne pas être entendu par leurs voisins de table. Et vous constaterez par vous-même ses prodigieuses dispositions physiques… Écoutez bien : bâtard, mais aussi orphelin – d’où l’absence de patronyme –, le garçon a passé la première partie de sa vie à végéter dans l’obscurité des souterrains de Mitras. Le rachitisme carentiel n’aura entraîné qu’un léger retard de croissance et peut-être aussi une certaine fragilité au niveau des articulations… quoi que cela reste à prouver, si vous voulez mon avis.  
Comme elle l’écoutait avec beaucoup d’attention, il rajusta ses petites lunettes rondes et continua :  
— Si vous le voyez se mouvoir avec son dispositif de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, vous n’en reviendrez pas, ma chère ! Un véritable virtuose !  
— Ah oui… ? dit-elle d’une voix blanche, presque éteinte, alors que ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de l’image de celui dont on faisait l’éloge à son oreille.  
L’alcool commençait certainement à troubler son esprit.  
— Si je vous le dis ! s’exclama soudain Bloch avec une volubilité à peine contenue en raison de l’ivresse. Venez donc avec moi, demain, au sommet du mur ! Peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance, vous le verrez à l’œuvre. D’ailleurs, avez-vous un jour eu la chance de monter tout là-haut, ma chère ?  
— Non, rétorqua-t-elle, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son affreux breuvage.  
— N’avez-vous donc jamais vu de titans ? s’enquit-il, d’un air presque consterné.   
— Jamais, avoua-t-elle en riant, amusée par l’humeur effervescente de son confrère.   
— Ça alors, il faut absolument remédier à cela ! décréta-t-il aussitôt, en levant son verre. À la bonne heure ! Avant l’ouverture de la Grande Porte, nous emprunterons les ascenseurs de la Garnison pour nous hisser au sommet du mur Rose, de sorte d’avoir une vue imprenable sur le départ de nos troupes. Le mur est l’endroit idéal pour observer nos courageux soldats s’élancer vaillamment vers l’aventure. Et si nous sommes chanceux, nous verrons au loin notre valeureux capitaine Levi trancher l’échine d’une de ces surprenantes créatures.  
— Mais, pensez-vous que la Garnison m’autorise à monter, docteur ?  
— Avec votre brassard brodé du blason du bataillon, votre joli minois et deux bouteilles de vin, la Garnison n’y trouvera rien à redire, la rassura-t-il immédiatement. Faites-moi confiance ! J’apporterai ma longue vue pour ne rien rater du spectacle. C’est pour cela que nous œuvrons tous, après tout…  
— Comment cela ?  
— Admirer ces braves gaillards galoper vers l’horizon, voilà à quoi se résument nos aspirations, n’est-ce pas ?

D’un léger hochement de tête, elle acquiesça à sa question. C’était effectivement pour cela qu’elle œuvrait en ces lieux lugubres et froids depuis déjà presque six mois, en dépit de l’odeur de boue qui empoisonnait l’air, du solde dérisoire, de la frugalité des repas et du goût terreux du vin qui y était servi. Et c’était aussi, peut-être plus égoïstement, pour donner un sens à sa vie et se convaincre qu’une lumière d’espoir subsistait encore dans les ténèbres de ce monde.

Comme il se faisait tard, le réfectoire s’était doucement vidé. Mary se hâta de regagner sa chambre, désireuse de ne pas veiller trop tard. Car il lui fallait se lever de bonne heure, le lendemain, pour retrouver son confrère au pied du mur Rose, avant le départ des troupes.  
En remontant les escaliers qui la conduisaient à sa petite chambre, elle croisa deux soldats qui descendaient les marches dans le sens opposé. Elle reconnut immédiatement les visages familiers de Mike Zacharias et Hans Zoe et comme à son habitude, ce·tte dernier·e ne manqua pas de la saluer chaleureusement :  
— Eh, salut docteur ! Tu montes déjà te coucher ? Viens donc boire un dernier verre avec nous !  
— Je crains de devoir décliner ton invitation, lui rétorqua poliment Mary. J’avais dans l’idée d’aller me coucher tôt.  
La chambre de Hans était mitoyenne avec la sienne, si bien qu’avec le temps, iels avaient pris l’habitude de se parler avec cette aimable familiarité. D’un naturel bienveillant et affable, Hans était résolument un·e digne représentant·e du Bataillon d'Exploration. Aussi, Mary Magdalene n’avait pas tardé à sympathiser avec bon nombre de soldats et n’avait pas rencontré de difficulté particulière à trouver sa place parmi eux.   
— Dans ce cas, je te souhaite la plus belle nuit possible ! conclut Hans avec son éternel entrain. Ne te lève pas trop tard si tu ne veux pas rater notre départ. Celui-ci est prévu pour le milieu de la matinée.   
— J’ai justement prévu de monter au sommet du mur avec le docteur Bloch pour ne rien rater de votre sortie, lui révéla aussitôt Mary.  
Comme elle gravit une marche, elle se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec Levi qui était caché, depuis le début de leur échange, dans l’ombre du grand Mike. Dans la semi-pénombre de l’étroite cage d’escalier, elle n’avait pas remarqué sa présence. Sans un mot, il se décala contre un mur pour lui laisser la place de passer et elle le remercia d’un sourire avant d’ajouter :  
— Et, toutes mes félicitations pour votre nouveau grade de capitaine !  
Il exprima sobrement sa gratitude en opinant de la tête, visiblement désireux de clôturer rapidement l’échange de politesse. Mais le rire de Hans éclata soudain dans la cage d’escalier.  
— Eh, Levi ! lança-t-iel dans un grand éclat de rire. Dis-nous ô combien le petit discours d’Erwin et les hourras t’ont ému !  
— C’était le plus beau moment de toute mon existence… maugréa-t-il dans un soupir. Après la fois où tu m’as pratiquement vomi dessus. Le doc doit certainement s'en souvenir, ajouta-t-il, en levant ses yeux vers Mary.  
Le doc – comme il la surnommait depuis quelque temps – qui ne s’attendait pas à être ainsi sollicitée, acquiesça timidement, alors que le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit ressurgit soudain des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

L’incident était survenu quelques jours après le début de sa prise de fonctions, au beau milieu de la nuit. Alors qu’elle était plongée dans la lecture d’un roman, de longs gémissements plaintifs avaient attiré son attention et l’avaient poussé à aller jeter un coup d’œil dans le couloir.   
Et c’est ainsi qu’elle avait trouvé le lieutenant Levi conduisant la grande carcasse chancelante du capitaine Hans à l’entrée de sa chambre : lui, parfaitement sobre, lea tenant par la taille pour lea faire avancer ; iel, partiellement inconcient·e sous l’effet de l’alcool, avec un long filet de bave pendant du coin de sa bouche. Le tableau pathétique des deux soldats titubant dans le couloir l’avait rapidement convaincu de prendre en main la situation.  
Mary avait alors aidé Levi à coucher Hans dans son lit. Après quoi, elle était restée une petite heure au chevet de celui·lle-ci pour s’assurer qu’iel ne se noyât pas dans ses propres régurgitations. Pas de quoi bousculer une charrette, en somme. Mary en avait vu d’autres.   
Cependant, elle avait gardé un souvenir très net de la gentillesse et de la délicatesse dont cet homme avait preuve à l’égard de son·a camarade, ce soir-là. Elle voyait encore sa petite mine anxieuse quand, une fois Hans étendu·e sur le lit, elle avait sollicité son aide pour lea tourner sur le côté afin de prévenir tous risques d’étouffement. Après l’avoir délesté de ses chaussures, il s’était mis à l’écart et s’était posté, les bras croisés, dans un coin de la pièce pour observer le docteur rafraîchir le visage de son ami·e avec un linge humide.   
Devinant son désarroi, Mary avait essayé de le rassurer, en le priant ne pas s’inquiéter pour son ami·e, lui promettant que son état s’améliorerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et, avec une docilité inattendue, il s’était retiré dans ses quartiers, en laissant son·a camarade aux bons soins de la parfaite étrangère qu’elle était à ses yeux.   
Sa réserve et sa volonté de la laisser agir à sa guise, sans remettre en question son expertise, avaient un peu étonné Mary. De sorte que celle-ci en avait déduit que le tempérament tempétueux de cet homme, à la sauvagerie parfois glaçante, masquait peut-être une tournure d’esprit beaucoup plus fine qu’elle n’y paraissait de prime abord. L’observation lui avait semblé intéressante.

Dès leur toute première rencontre, Mary avait entrevu la singularité du caractère de ce lieutenant qui ne s’exprimait que très succinctement – souvent en ayant recours à toutes sortes de répliques sardoniques – et qui s’adonnait volontiers à la distribution de surnoms plus ou moins bienveillants.   
Elle avait aussi rapidement compris qu’en dépit de son insociabilité apparente, il était admiré et respecté de tous, et plus encore de ses supérieurs, pour ses talents de combattant, certes, mais aussi pour son discernement et son extrême dévouement à la cause du bataillon.  
En outre, Mary avait eu vent, par l’une des infirmières travaillant à son service, des pressions exercées par les vétérans du bataillon auprès de la commanderie pour lui faire obtenir un grade de capitaine – grade qu’il n’avait jamais cherché à recevoir, mais qu’il s’était finalement résolu d’accepter au bout d’une longue et tumultueuse négociation dont Erwin avait été le principal acteur. D’ailleurs, l'on disait que c’était bien ce dernier qui avait eu le plus à cœur de voir son lieutenant obtenir cette distinction. Son projet était visiblement de lui faire diriger sa propre escouade de soldats aguerris au combat, et de lui laisser une liberté totale d'initiative quant à la manière de former ses hommes, bousculant résolument les conventions d’un corps militaire vieillissant et dépassé par les préoccupations actuelles.

Le mur Maria venait effectivement de céder et toute leur réalité s’en était trouvée modifiée. À présent, l’humanité était littéralement au bord de l’extinction et la situation de crise nécessitait des mesures draconiennes et un changement radical de paradigme. Le commandant Erwin Smith, le capitaine Levi, Hans Zoé, Mike Zacharias ; tous ces gens étaient des êtres d’exception, certainement capables de modifier le cours funeste des événements. Pour le moins, entre ces murs, c’était en cela que l’on croyait fort.

Le petit groupe de soldats poursuivit leur descente et Mary se hâta de regagner sa chambre. Dans l’enceinte de la forteresse qui s’endormait peu à peu, il régnait une exaltation presque surnaturelle. Pas un esprit n’était épargné. Et même retranchée dans sa chambre, il lui était difficile de faire abstraction de cette excitation qui lui nouait douloureusement le ventre.   
La nuit promettait d’être courte pour elle, et bien plus encore pour ces hommes et ces femmes qui s’apprêtaient à sortir de leur prison de pierres et à s’élancer vers les territoires perdus, au risque de leur vie, pour l’unique salut de leurs semblables.

Fin du chapitre 2

  
**Notes :**  
Mes anciens lecteurs reconnaîtront dans ce chapitre mes vieilles obsessions.  
Encore une fille blonde, encore un garçon brun, encore une disparité d’origine sociale entre eux deux, encore et toujours la même attraction des corps et des âmes.   
Le personnage de Levi me touche au cœur parce que je me retrouve énormément en lui. C’est certainement le personnage de fiction de qui je me sens le plus proche.   
Et pour faire son éloge, je devais forcément emprunter le chemin de ma précédente fanfiction « Prince et Princesse ». Voilà pourquoi j’étais obligée de créer un OC sur mesure, comme je l’avais fait pour ce précédent travail. 

Car, très honnêtement, dans ce manga, le personnage de Levi est affecté par une stérilité sentimentale assez étonnante. On le voit susciter l’admiration, l’engouement, mais ça s’arrête là.

Effectivement, il y a bien ce doute (exploité surtout dans l’anime) quant à la nature de sa relation avec la douce Petra. J’aurai pu partir dans cette direction. Mais je n’avais pas envie de raconter ce genre de romance. Plus précisément, je n’avais pas envie de m’y attarder longuement (car je parle bien de Hans et de Shadis, mais juste le temps d’un chapitre, pour évoquer la fin de leur histoire).   
Car sur ce point, comme beaucoup d’autrice de romance, je dois absolument m’interroger et me renouveler. Je dois impérativement cesser de romantiser les relations amoureuses entre dominants et dominés. Donc, préparez-vous à me voir critiquer ce genre de trope tout au long de cette fanfiction (flagellation que je n’infligerai qu’à moi-même, rassurez-vous! vous êtes toujours libres de lire et d’écrire ce qui vous plaît). 

Pour tout vous dire, j’ai longtemps songé à écrire sur Levi x Petra. Depuis pratiquement six ans.  
Mais quand j’ai calculé l’âge approximatif de Petra, puis que je l’ai comparé à celui de son capitaine, j’ai fini par abandonner l’idée.

Pour pourvoir parler d’un Levi tombant amoureux, je dois donc pratiquer l’infiltration du canon, comme je l’avais déjà fait dans Prince et Princesse. Le « love interest » de Levi sera donc un OC. Et celui-ci devra être reconnu à peu près comme son égal. Pour cela, je dois éviter de créer trop de disparités entre eux sur la question de l’âge, du statut sociale, et éviter de mettre en place un quelconque rapport de subordination (le doc étant une civile, elle n’est pas soumise au respect la chaîne de commandement comme le serait un militaire).  
C’était chouette d’imaginer un personnage de femme respectée, compétente, évoluant dans une société qui ne peut pas se passer de son action, sans pour autant la doter d’attributs surnaturels (genre force surhumaine ou intelligence hors du commun). Elle est juste un médecin. Et c’est déjà bien. Je parlerai une autre fois des raisons pour lesquelles je l’ai baptisé ainsi, du pourquoi je la décris de cette façon, etc.

Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce début de chapitre est une retranscription d’une nouvelle Smartpass AU de Shingeki no kyojin (mini nouvelles officielles publiées au Japon sur une appli mobile). C’est celle concernant la signature de Levi et c’est aussi l’une de mes préférés. J’incorporerai d’autres nouvelles Smartpass AU dans cette fanfiction. Je vous indique également qu’une traduction française (rédigés par mes soins) de cette nouvelle est disponible sur mon compte Wattpad dans l’ouvrage SNK Histoires Courtes.

_Merci pour votre lecture. Comme toujours, n’hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin de celle-ci._  
_À bientôt !_


	3. Le grand saut

Mary Magdalene sortit le grand châle de sa boite et le déplia pour le leur faire contempler :  
— N’est-ce pas une merveille ? Regardez-moi ces broderies !  
Lina, l’une des infirmières qui fixaient la merveilleuse pièce d’étoffe d’un air ébahi, ne put s’empêcher d’approcher sa main pour caresser du bout des doigts le tissu qui avait la fluidité de l’eau et l’éclat d’un rayon de soleil.  
— Qu’il est beau ! s’exclama-t-elle, éblouie par la finesse de l’ouvrage.  
C’était un châle en twill blanc, brodé de gerbes de fleurs et bordé d’un galon de crochet à longues franges. Mary l’avait désiré depuis qu’elle l’avait vu épinglé sur les épaules d’un mannequin dans la vitrine d’un tailleur-couturier du centre-ville. Deux allers-retours devant la boutique avaient suffi pour la faire céder.  
— C’est assez rare de trouver ce genre de pièce par ici, observa-t-elle en jetant son beau châle sur ses épaules.  
Elle observa son reflet dans la vitre de l’armoire à pharmacie puis, elle ajouta :  
— Même si à Mitras ce type de coupe longue ne se fait plus trop, c’est tout de même agréable de se draper dans la chaleur d’une si grande étole.  
Elle se retourna vers les trois infirmières qui fixaient avec admiration sa parure – peut-être démodée, mais ô combien jolie ! – et elle leur demanda :  
— N’ai-je pas l’air d’une bergère, avec mon joli châle ?  
Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent d’un air un peu gêné et après un court silence, l’une d’elles lui répondit d’un air faussement innocent :  
— Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez plutôt l’air d’une bergère qui aurait fait un bon mariage.  
Toutes quatre se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Rougissante de honte, Mary réalisa subitement la stupidité des propos qu’elle venait de tenir devant ces trois jeunes femmes qui n’avaient certainement jamais dépensé autant d’argent dans l’achat d’un vulgaire accessoire de mode.  
Heureusement pour elle, son embarras ne dura pas longtemps. Trois coups frappés à la porte coupèrent court à leurs joyeux bavardages. Lina s’empressa d’aller ouvrir et elle se trouva en face d’un petit homme replet, en costume clair, qui avait une tête de moins qu’elle. Hors d’haleine, soufflant du nez comme après un intense effort physique, l’homme demanda d’une petite voix nasillarde :  
— Le docteur Zweig est-elle ici ?  
L’infirmière s’écarta de son champ de vision pour qu’il constatât par lui-même.  
— Docteur Bloch ! s’exclama Mary en découvrant le visage de son visiteur. Quel bon vent vous emmène ? Vous avez fait tout le chemin depuis le mur en courant ? Vous ne venez pas nous informer du retour prématuré du bataillon, j’espère ?  
La plaisanterie de Mary déclenchant un petit vent de panique dans le cabinet, les trois jeunes filles s’échangèrent aussitôt des regards affolés. Le départ des troupes avait eu lieu cinq jours auparavant et leur mission devait théoriquement durer sept jours complets ; aussi, les équipes médicales avaient encore deux bonnes journées devant elles pour se préparer au retour des soldats.  
— Non, non ! se défendit immédiatement le vieux docteur, en épongeant avec un mouchoir son visage ruisselant de sueur. Vous n’y êtes pas du tout ! Je suis simplement venu vous prévenir de l’arrivée inopinée d’un petit groupe de titans de l’autre côté du mur. Ils déambulent en ce moment même au niveau de la Grande Porte. Et comme l’autre matin, nous n’avions pas eu la chance d’en observer, je me suis dit que ce serait l’occasion de prendre notre revanche.  
Mary exprima aussitôt sa reconnaissance à l’excellent monsieur qui venait de traverser la moitié de la ville au pas de course pour l’informer de la nouvelle.  
Sans attendre, elle se délesta de son tablier et enfila une veste légère sur laquelle était épinglé son brassard de médecin. Après quoi, elle donna quelques dernières instructions aux trois jeunes femmes et prit promptement congé d’elles.  
Les deux docteurs sortirent de la forteresse qui s’élevait au centre de la ville, pour s’élancer dans les rues grouillantes de vie. Comme chaque matin, toute une foule de ménagères se pressait devant les étals du marché de la grande esplanade – animé par les voix criardes des marchands de légumes et de volailles – pendant que les artisans travaillaient avec assiduité sur leurs ouvrages à l’intérieur de leurs petites échoppes. Avec leurs visages encore ensommeillés et leurs petits bras chargés de livres, les enfants prenaient les chemins de l’école qui n’allait pas tarder à ouvrir ses portes. Quant à eux, ils marchaient aussi vite qu’ils le pouvaient, se frayant un chemin entre les passants bien plus préoccupés par l’augmentation subite du prix du kilo de pomme de terre que par les infâmes créatures qui se baladaient librement à l’extérieur de la ville. Ils atteignirent enfin le mur Rose et ils se dirigèrent sans attendre vers l’un des ascenseurs placés sous la surveillance étroite de deux soldats de la Garnison.  
— Déjà de retour, docteur Bloch ? lança l’un des militaires d’un ton débonnaire et enjoué, comme il les voyait approcher. Vous n’avez pas traîné, dites donc !  
Très essoufflé par sa course, le docteur Bloch ne fut pas en mesure de lui répondre immédiatement. Et en le voyant dans cet état d’hyper ventilation, l’un des hommes se leva précipitamment et lui offrit de prendre place sur le banc où ils étaient installés. Mais, d’un geste vif de la main, le vieux docteur refusa de céder à la fatigue. Son orgueil le lui défendit. À la place, il offrit aimablement son bras à sa consœur pour l’aider à monter sur la plateforme.  
— Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! lança-t-il, en prenant place à son tour sur l’élévateur.  
Ainsi, les deux médecins se firent hisser jusqu’au sommet de la muraille et rejoignirent les troupes de la Garnison chargées de la surveillance des remparts ceinturant le district.  
Après une dizaine de minutes d’ascension, Mary redécouvrit la vue vertigineuse de la citée en contrebas qui se déployait sur des kilomètres. À cinquante mètres de haut, tout lui paraissait minuscule, presque insignifiant. Puis, elle pivota sur ses talons et elle redécouvrit le vaste paysage forestier et pastoral de la vallée de Trost ; celui derrière lequel avaient disparu les troupes du Bataillon d’Exploration quelques jours plus tôt. L’impression d’immensité était toujours aussi saisissante.  
Quand soudain, elle les vit.  
Elle les reconnut.  
Il était impossible de les confondre avec autre chose.  
Et, tout son sang se glaça.  
— Regardez, ma chère ! s’écria Bloch, en pointant du doigt les créatures qui promenaient leurs grosses carcasses sur la terre battue. Voyez comme ils déambulent sans aucun sens, tels des psychotiques dans un asile. N’est-ce pas effrayant ?  
Mary ne parvenait plus à distinguer la voix de son confrère, tant elle était ébranlée par la vision cauchemardesque de ces trois titans qui s’agitaient en contre-bas. Ses pensées étaient comme figées et son cerveau, dans une sorte de réflexe de survie, lui intimait l’ordre de partir vite, loin – très loin – pour s’éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la proximité de ces monstrueuses créatures.  
Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour s’extraire de cet état de stupéfaction ? Elle n’aurait su le dire. Mary s’efforça de se ressaisir, et obéissant à une vague inspiration elle se rappela qu’il n’existait pas de lieu plus sûr que l’endroit où elle se tenait à cet instant même ; les cinquante mètres qui la séparaient des monstres constituaient une garantie de sécurité qu’elle n’aurait trouvée nulle part ailleurs en ce monde.  
Rassemblant ses forces, déployant une énergie surhumaine, elle se contraignit à avancer en s’appuyant à l’un des canons tournés vers la vallée, pour s’approcher du bord de la muraille. Le soleil, qui brillait déjà très haut dans le ciel, dardait des rayons brûlant sur les pierres blanches des remparts et sur la campagne environnante. La chaleur vive de cette matinée d’été jointe à la réverbération de la lumière accentuait davantage son impression de vertige.  
Parmi les soldats qui se trouvaient à proximité, un seul remarqua la présence et la curieuse attitude de cette femme au visage blême qui fixait le sol avec des yeux exorbités d’effroi.  
— C’est la première fois, n’est-ce pas ? lui demanda discrètement le militaire qui s’était approché d’elle.  
Encore submergée par cette peur irraisonnée, Mary ne sut quoi répondre à ce grand homme, au faciès avenant et à la chevelure blonde comme les blés.  
— C’est la première fois que vous observez des titans, n’est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il, en l’enveloppant d’un regard bienveillant. J’arrive à le lire sur votre visage.  
— C’est si flagrant que cela ? lui rétorqua-t-elle, en sentant ses joues s’empourprer de honte. Moi qui croyais savoir particulièrement bien masquer mes émotions…  
— On est tous passés par là, vous savez, s’empressa-t-il de la rassurer. On a beau les avoir étudiés depuis l’école élémentaire, avoir vu des dizaines d’images les illustrant, il est difficile de nous figurer avec exactitude leur monstruosité avant de les avoir observés de nos propres yeux.  
Le soldat lui tendit son bras pour qu’elle s’y appuie et il l’aida à approcher du bord de la muraille. Tandis qu’elle s’agrippait à lui, elle trouva le courage de faire quelques pas de plus. Elle se retrouva bientôt au-dessus du vide et l’impression terrible de vertige redoubla d’intensité. Son manque d’assurance et sa fébrilité étaient si embarrassants à observer qu’elle se mit soudain à rire nerveusement.  
— Je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! dit-elle, en se sentant gagnée par une étrange euphorie.  
Le vent de lest lui fouettait le visage, soulevait ses cheveux et sa longue jupe à plis plats. Il charriait des odeurs agréables de sève et de verdure. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira une grosse bouffée d’air frais pour oxygéner son cerveau.  
— Ça finit toujours par passer, au bout d’un certain temps, lui assura le brave soldat.  
Ils demeurèrent immobiles au-dessus du vide, leurs deux visages baignés de lumière tournés vers l’horizon, pour exorciser ensemble le démon de la peur qui avait pris possession de son être.

Installés autour d’un campement de fortune, quelques militaires tapaient paisiblement le carton sur les caisses de ravitaillement. Dans cet espace sans ombrage, sous un soleil impitoyable qui burinait les visages et blondissait les chevelures, l’ambiance était joyeuse et bon enfant. L’on invita Mary Magdalene à s’installer sur l’une des caisses en bois qui faisaient office tantôt de table, tantôt de chaise – selon les besoins – et on laissa le vieux Bloch scruter, tout à son plaisir, les environs avec sa longue-vue.  
La crainte de se voir tomber dans les gueules béantes des titans en contre-bas s’était plus ou moins estompée et Mary observait à présent, avec une distance presque académique, les grotesques créatures errer chaotiquement au pied du mur.  
Au-dessus de cet enfer de pâturages verdoyant se déployait un ciel d’une pureté et d’une splendeur sans pareille. Et les rayons du soleil – qui atteignait maintenant son zénith – brûlaient sans distinction le sommet des crânes humains et la chair marbrée des géants.  
— C’est donc cela qui a causé la mort de tant de malheureux… murmurait Mary qui ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard des infâmes créatures.  
— C’est cela même qui cause notre perte depuis plus d’un siècle, rectifia aussitôt le docteur Bloch.  
La remarque de son confrère fit ressurgir dans son esprit une multitude d’images toutes plus effroyables les unes que les autres : corps mutilés ; à moitié démembrés ; étendus, inertes, dans une rigidité cadavérique précoce. Et là, sous ses yeux, se mouvaient libres et tranquilles quelques représentants des diables responsables de tous ces crimes. C’était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Au fil de leurs conversations, l’aimable soldat de la Garnison qui répondait au nom de Hannes lui confia être originaire du district de Shiganshina. Il lui parla longuement de la destruction successive des deux portes, de l’invasion de titans qui s’en était suivie et de l’évacuation en catastrophe des civils. Mary comprit alors que cet honnête homme avait vu plus d’atrocités en quelques heures qu’elle n’en avait pu observer en toute une vie. Lui, qui avait été témoin d’une telle succession de drames, pouvait être fier de sa capacité de résilience.  
— Le docteur Bloch nous a raconté que vous étiez en poste à Karanes tout au long de l’Opération de Reconquête, poursuivit le soldat, en lui tendant une timbale remplie aux trois quarts d’eau.  
Sur les hauteurs exposées de la muraille, la chaleur était étourdissante et sous l’effet de la déshydratation, la tête de Mary commençait à s’engourdir légèrement.  
— C’est exact, confirma-t-elle, en s’emparant de la timbale et en la portant directement à ses levres.  
— C’est peut-être vous qui vous êtes occupé du frère de ma femme. Il est lui aussi membre de la Garnison. Il s’est fait arracher la moitié de la main droite en tentant de sortir de la gueule d’un titan l’un de ces pauvres bougres, réfugié du mur Maria. Le type y est resté. Mais mon beau frère a été rapidement pris en charge dans l’un des campements installés aux abords du mur. Il s’appelle Jörgen Andersson et il était lieutenant à l’époque.  
Mary fouilla dans sa mémoire pour essayer d’associer un visage à ce nom. Mais, en vain.  
— Toutes mes excuses… rétorqua-t-elle, un peu honteuse. À Karanes, j’ai pratiqué plusieurs dizaines d’amputations de ce genre sur des militaires ; de plus je n’étais pas le seul médecin en poste, c’est pourquoi il m’est difficile de…  
Le soldat l’implora de ne pas s’excuser. Il comprenait parfaitement qu’elle ne se souvînt pas de l’illustre inconnu qu’était à ses yeux ce pauvre homme.  
Ils discutèrent ensuite un long moment de l’opération de reconquête, de leurs expériences respectives durant ces longues semaines de frénésie collective, de la tragédie qui s’était jouée ici même, à Trost, ainsi que sur le front de l’est. Ils parlèrent aussi de l’absurdité de cette entreprise humaine qui avait marqué bien des consciences au sein de la Garnison, mais aussi chez les civils, comme elle, qui avaient été réquisitionnés pour œuvrer à leurs côtés.  
— Qu’est devenu votre beau frère ? finit-elle par lui demander.  
— Il n’a pas quitté la Garnison, lui révéla le soldat, en remplissant sa timbale d’eau fraîche, pour la seconde fois. Il a appris à se servir de sa main gauche et il est toujours en poste à Karanes. Après la fin de l’Opération, il a pu intégrer le régiment responsable de la logistique.  
Mary était très émue d’entendre cela. C’était toujours un bonheur d’apprendre ce genre de bonnes nouvelles. En ces temps troublés, il fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, après tout.

Sous un soleil de plomb que n’atténuait aucun nuage, ils poursuivent leurs échanges. D’autres soldats se joignirent à eux, les rations de survies passèrent de mains en main et les heures s’égrenèrent lentement, sans qu’aucun événement notable ne vînt troubler l’atmosphère paisible qui régnait au sommet des remparts.  
Néanmoins, cette heureuse quiétude ne dura pas. Le docteur Bloch – qui se tenait toujours en bordure de la muraille, tout prêt du campement, avec sa longue-vue vissée dans l’œil – eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui attira immédiatement l’attention de Mary et du soldat qui lui tenait compagnie.  
— Ma parole… hoqueta le vieux docteur. Est-ce la chaleur qui me fait divaguer… ?  
— Un problème, docteur ? lui demanda aussitôt le militaire.  
— Capitaine, vous devriez venir jeter un coup d’œil par vous-même, rétorqua Bloch qui gardait ses yeux obstinément braqués sur l’horizon.  
Mary décela dans sa voix une nervosité qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
— Là-bas, à l’orée de la forêt… expliqua immédiatement Bloch qui avait offert sa longue vue au capitaine. J’ai cru voir un cheval galoper derrière cette rangée d’épicéas !  
En entendant ces paroles, tous les soldats installés autour du campement se levèrent comme un seul homme et allèrent directement se poster au bord de la muraille. Lunette en main, on scruta les alentours pour débusquer le mystérieux canasson. Et tout à coup, le son perçant et métallique d’une cloche d’alerte se fit entendre. C’était une escouade postée à quelques mètres de là – à l’ouest du rempart – qui venait de sonner l’alarme. Les craintes de Bloch se révélaient être exactes : des éclaireurs du Bataillon d’Exploration étaient effectivement en train d’approcher du mur Rose.  
Mary bondit alors de son siège et au même instant, une traînée de fumée mauve s’éleva dans le ciel. Le signal fit instantanément comprendre à toutes les personnes postées sur le rempart que la mission d’exploration avait été écourtée et qu’ils devaient se préparer à un retour précipité des troupes.  
  
Au milieu du chaos indescriptible que produisit cette annonce, elle assista médusée à la course effrénée des titans qui se précipitaient vers la petite forêt de conifères, guidés par leur terrible instinct prédateur. Et quand elle aperçut de minuscules points s’agiter au-dessus de la ligne d’horizon, d’une voix tremblante, elle apostropha son confrère :  
— Docteur Bloch… ? Docteur Bloch… ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu’il est temps de nous diriger vers les ascenseurs ?  
— Une minute, ma chère ! lui rétorqua-t-il, comme il scrutait avec acharnement l’horizon, avide se repaître de cet étrange spectacle. Venez ! Venez donc par ici !  
Bloch lui faisait signe d’approcher, mais Mary hésita à s’exécuter. L’appréhension d’assister à une scène de mise à mort lui interdisait tout mouvement.  
— Les voilà, ils arrivent ! s’exclama tout à coup le vieux médecin, tout excité. Venez ici, ma chère ! Approchez ! Venez donc prendre acte de la suprématie de l’espèce humaine sur la nature !  
Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire béat, des yeux plissés d’amusement et il lui tendit sa longue-vue. Alors, par pure courtoisie à son égard – et aussi, il fallait bien l’admettre, parce qu’elle n’avait pas envie de passer pour une lâche devant cet empaffé chirurgien –, elle se résolut de s’emparer de l’instrument.  
— Regardez par ici, lui dit-il, en désignant du doigt un point à l’horizon. Sur le toit de cette fermette ; là ; au sud de ce pâturage.  
Elle s’arma de courage et porta la lunette à son œil. Elle visa la parcelle de terre que Bloch lui indiquait et à travers la lentille elle vit très distinctement trois soldats, armés de sabres, déambulant sur la toiture d’une habitation abandonnée.  
Le plus petit d’entre eux qui progressait en équilibre sur le faîtage, leva brusquement son sabre et le pointa en direction du nord, comme pour enjoindre ses camarades à progresser. Les deux hommes actionnèrent leurs grappins pour sauter sur le toit d’un petit bâtiment qui se situait en contre-bas, tandis que l’autre demeura immobile.  
Au même instant, trois titans approchaient de leurs positions, attirés certainement par les mouvements des deux soldats. Ceux-ci les contournèrent à l’aide de leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et, en suivant la voie des airs, revinrent aussitôt sur leurs pas.  
Même si Mary ne comprenait pas bien le but de la manœuvre, elle n’en demeurait pas moins impressionnée par le courage dont ces hommes faisaient montre face aux créatures.  
Quand tout à coup, pour une raison qui échappa à son entendement, l’un des titans chancela, puis il s’écroula comme frappé par la foudre. Éloignant la lunette de son œil, elle marqua sa surprise :  
— Mais, qu’est-ce que…  
— Avez-vous vu, ma chère ? s’enquit Bloch qui trépignait d’excitation à côté d’elle. Je ne vous avais pas raconté d’histoire, hein ?  
— Justement… marmonna Mary, je ne suis pas bien sûre de ce que j’ai vu…  
Elle poursuivit son observation et elle retrouva les trois soldats à nouveau réunis sur le même toit. Les deux hommes réitérèrent aussitôt leur précédente manœuvre et un autre titan se retrouva à terre, aussi magiquement que le premier.  
Mary commençait maintenant à comprendre. En anticipant ce qui allait se passer par la suite, elle fixa toute son attention sur le troisième soldat – celui qui demeurait immobile au sommet de la toiture – et elle se borna à suivre ses déplacements. Pendant que les deux autres recommençaient leur petit tour de manège, le troisième sortit ses deux sabres de leurs fourreaux métalliques et s’élança à vive allure vers le dernier titan. Il planta son grappin dans la chair rosâtre et dans un mouvement rotatoire d’une rapidité surhumaine, il alla frapper violemment la nuque, terrassant en un clin d’œil l’immonde créature. Après quoi, une fumée blanche s’éleva dans le ciel.  
— Prodigieux ! s’écriait Bloch qui exultait à la vision de l’incroyable assaut. Ce garçon est parfaitement prodigieux !  
Mary – qui écoutait son vieux confrère d’une oreille – comprit enfin qui était la personne qui venait d’accomplir la prouesse dont elle venait d’être témoin.  
Au sud, la lumière du soleil était si vive, si éblouissante qu’elle fut obligée d’éloigner la lunette de son œil meurtri et noyé de larmes. Encore sous le choc de cet enchaînement d’événements soudains et imprévus, elle resta un instant immobile au bord de la muraille, promenant son regard le long du ruban sinueux de la route déserte – celle que ne tarderaient pas à emprunter les troupes en retraite. Une bourrasque tiède fit danser le bas de sa jupe et la fit reculer de quelques pas en arrière.  
— Il faudrait peut-être songer à descendre maintenant, murmura-t-elle d’une voix lointaine et sourde.  
Et, encore ce maudit vertige qui la prenait. De surcroît, l’agitation des soldats de la Garnison produisait un tel boucan autour d’eux que son confrère n’entendit pas sa suggestion. Ou peut-être feignait-il de n’avoir rien entendu ?  
Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent dans une attente anxieuse, presque insupportable, qui faisait battre le cœur de Mary à tout rompre. La perspective d’arriver à la caserne après les malheureux soldats qu’ils étaient censés accueillir commençait terriblement à l’angoisser.  
  
Les bras croisés, elle observait d’un œil inquiet les hommes de la Garnison accourir au bord de la muraille et tendre leurs mains dans le vide pour hisser l’un des éclaireurs au sommet du mur. De la même manière, ils prêtèrent main-forte à un deuxième soldat du Bataillon d’Exploration ; puis à un troisième. Elle reconnut le jeune Erd Gin, avec ses cheveux blonds dorés et son visage radieux, illuminé de soulagement de se retrouver enfin en sécurité sur le rempart. Pendant qu’elle le regardait serrer chaleureusement la main d’un soldat de la Garnison, elle entendit son confrère lui crier à l’oreille :  
— Dirigeons-nous vers les ascenseurs ! Il est temps de retrouver le plancher des vaches, ma chère !  
À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu’un crochet de grappin vint brusquement se planter sur la base du canon qui était posté près d’eux. Une petite main recouverte de projections fumantes agrippa la bordure du mur. Et tandis qu’un bruit de gaz projeté par aérosol se fit entendre, Mary vit s’élever dans le ciel bleu, éclairée à contre-jour, une silhouette noire auréolée d’un panache de fumée.  
Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le soldat abaissa le capuchon qui protégeait sa tête. C’était le nouveau capitaine du Bataillon d’Exploration, avec ses cheveux noir de jais et son petit minois renfrogné. Après son exploit de tout à l’heure, il venait tranquillement de se hisser au sommet de la muraille, sans avoir recours à une quelconque assistance.  
— LES TROUPES SE PRÉSENTERONT À LA GRANDE PORTE DANS UNE DIZAINE DE MINUTES ! alerta-t-il d’une voix éraillée, en s’adressant aux soldats qui venaient d’accueillir ses camarades.  
Après quoi, il sortit d’une des poches de son uniforme un mouchoir avec lequel il essuya ses mains maculées de sang. Une fois fait, il tourna son visage vers Mary qui le dévisageait peut-être un peu trop fixement.  
— Ah, salut, docteur, lui lança-t-il avec une extraordinaire nonchalance. Alors, on est venu prendre un peu le soleil sur le mur ?  
Mary eut un petit sourire amusé et entr’ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son ne daigna sortir. Le haut du corps soigneusement drapé dans sa cape de feutre vert, il traversa à grands pas le rempart, tout en plantant ses yeux resplendissant d’orgueil dans les siens. Il y avait quelque chose, chez lui, dans sa façon de se mouvoir, dans son air de supériorité, dans sa manière de la considérer silencieusement avec cette effronterie glaçante, qui la stupéfiait au plus haut point. Il était d’une beauté déstabilisante, désarmante, avec ce visage aux traits fins, purs, comme ciselés dans de la glace. Comme il poursuivait son chemin, il pivota rapidement sur ses talons pour ne pas la perdre de vue.  
— Je suppose que tu n’as pas prévu de passer la nuit ici, dit-il avec une ironie malicieuse. Tu veux descendre avec moi ?  
Bien que parfaitement articulés, ces mots étaient si inattendus et hors de propos qu’elle le regarda stupidement, en fronçant ses sourcils d’incompréhension. Au même instant, la voix du docteur Bloch – à moitié noyée dans le vacarme des soldats manœuvrant autour d’eux – résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle jeta un coup d’œil sur sa gauche et elle aperçut au loin son confrère agiter ses petits bras potelés pour l’inciter à le rejoindre sur la plateforme de l’ascenseur qui s’apprêtait à être actionné.  
— Bon, on va pas y passer une heure, s’impatienta le capitaine avec un aplomb sidérant. Tu veux faire le grand saut avec moi ?  
Elle jeta sur lui un regard hébété et plein d’égarement. Puis, elle tenta d’articuler :  
— Je dois… L’ascenseur va bientôt…  
— Dans ce cas, on se retrouve en bas, conclut-il avant de bondir dans le vide, propulsée par une projection de gaz s’échappant de l’arrière de son équipement.  
Mary eut un léger sursaut lorsqu’il le vit disparaître derrière le rebord de la muraille. Tout ceci lui parut d’une absurdité hors du commun. Enfin, elle entendit une nouvelle fois son vieux confrère l’appeler au loin et ce fut comme si la réalité se rappelait à elle. Elle s’élança en courant vers la plateforme, l’esprit chargé de pensées nébuleuses, encore troublé par toutes ces émotions contradictoires.

  
_Fin du chapitre 3_

  
**Notes** **:**

J'ai fait le choix de prénommer mon OC Mary Magdalene en référence à la superbe chanson portant le même nom de la chanteuse britannique FKA Twigs. 

> A woman's hands  
> So dark and provocative  
> A nurturing breath that could stroke you  
> Divine confidence  
> A woman's war  
> Unoccupied history  
> True nature won't search to destroy  
> If it doesn't make sense

Cette chanson fait notamment référence à ce qui est révélé dans les évangiles apocryphes. Contrairement aux évangiles canoniques décrivant Marie-Madeleine comme une prostituée et simple disciple de Jésus, les textes apocryphes la voient comme la compagne du Christ (sa femme quoi) et comme une personne s’occupant des malades, une guérisseuse.   
Pute ou médecin ? La différence de perception est assez gigantesque. Et, je dois avouer qu’elle m’amuse beaucoup. C’est pourquoi j’ai voulu jouer avec ces deux notions dans ma fanfiction. Non pas que je considère Levi comme le Jésus de SNK, mais je trouvais amusant de me référer à la figure de Marie-Madeleine pour mon OC, car elle évoque à la fois la médecine et, en quelque sorte, la tentation de la chair.

Le nom de Zweig vient simplement de l’un de mes auteurs préférés, l’Autrichien Stefan Zweig, un remarquable écrivain et un homme d’une humanité rare (l’un des premiers auteurs non LGBT à militer pour l’acceptation de l’homosexualité dans la société). 

Pour ce qui est de la question du physique de Mary, je me suis référé aux propos d’Isayama lorsque, suite à la question d’une fan, il a déclaré : _comme Levi est petit, je présume qu’il doit être attiré par des personnes de grande taille_.  
Pour ce qui est de la _blondeur_ , je me suis référée aux nombreuses introspections du personnage dans le manga et les Smartpass AU tournant autour « des cheveux blonds » et « des yeux bleus ». Levi semble être sensible à ces deux particularités physiques, que ce soit chez Erwin ou chez Armin.

À titre personnel, j’imagine Mary un peu ressemblant au personnage de Juliet Burke dans la série _Lost_ (qui est aussi médecin). Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ce perso pour élaborer mon OC. J’ai d’ailleurs emprunté quelques surnoms donnés par le personnage de Sawyer (le _doc_ , cherchez pas, ça vient de lui). Sawyer ressemble un peu à Levi sur certains aspects. Ce sont tous les deux adorables _tsudere_ donneurs de surnoms lol  
Conseil : regardez Lost, c’est une série magnifique ! Et commentez et partagez, ça m’aide beaucoup. À bientôt ! 


	4. La lettre

L'éminent professeur rentrait à Mitras après un séjour de quelques jours dans la demeure d'un de ses plus proches amis, le baron xxxx. Une fois chez lui, il retrouva son domestique qui lui fit un résumé des derniers événements survenus dans la capitale et comme le constat fut rapide et ne présentait guère d'intérêts à ses yeux, il s'empressa de demander son courrier. Sur un plateau d'argent, le domestique lui présenta une dizaine de lettres et l'une d'elles attira particulièrement son attention. C'était un pli épais sur lequel était imposé le tampon du service postal du district de Trost ainsi que le sceau rouge vif des Brigades Spéciales. D'un seul coup d'œil, il avait reconnu sur enveloppe l'écriture nerveuse et allongée de son unique enfant. Heureux d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles, il décacheta aussitôt l'enveloppe et se plongea dans la lecture de la missive :

« Mon cher père – je t'écris aujourd'hui de la forteresse militaire de Trost, présentement investie par les troupes du Bataillon d'Exploration. J'y suis fort bien installée et tout le monde ici est absolument serviable à mon endroit. Toi qui pensais que l'environnement militaire me déplairait, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'annoncer que tu avais tout faux.

J'occupe mon poste depuis une quinzaine de jours, dans l'ancien cabinet de mon prédécesseur et j'ai à mon service une dizaine d'infirmières originaires de la région, toutes aussi sympathiques que pleinement investies dans leur travail. Au reste, le nouveau commandant a eu la gentillesse de me faire préparer une belle chambre à l'étage des officiers, loin de l'atmosphère parfois tapageuse des dortoirs des nouvelles recrues. Tu te doutes bien que ta fille, qui tient tant à la qualité de son sommeil, en fut plus que ravie.

Dans ta dernière lettre, tu me demandais les raisons de ma si soudaine reconversion et, pour te répondre convenablement et sincèrement, il me fallut prendre quelques jours de réflexion afin de remettre mes idées au clair. Tant d'évènements dramatiques se sont enchaînés cette année, si bien que je ne savais par où commencer. Mais à la réflexion, je crois que tout s'est révélé à moi ce jour où l'on m'amena un jeune soldat de la Garnison, très gravement blessé, gesticulant sur un brancard. C'était vers la fin de l'Opération de Reconquête et, comme je te l'ai déjà raconté en privé, après de longues semaines de dur labeur, notre situation matérielle était plus que préoccupante. C'était bien simple, nous manquions de tout : de chloroforme, de bandage, d'alcool et même de savon. Nous en étions arrivés à découper des bandes de tissu dans les draps pour panser les blessures et à effiler la trame des chiffons – que de braves ménagères nous faisaient don – pour suturer les chairs.

C'est dans ce contexte d'extrême dénuement que l'on nous amena ce pauvre garçon – à peine sorti de l'enfance – je me demande encore s'il avait quinze ans – qui avait l'extrémité d'un bras salement arraché et une partie des viscères pendantes. Il avait perdu tant de sang qu'il fallut agir dans la précipitation. Je me souviens aussi parfaitement que ce soir-là, un violent orage venait d'éclater au-dessus de la ville et que la pluie frappait bruyamment la toile tendue de la tente qui nous abritait. L'infirmière la plus expérimentée de l'équipe se chargea d'amputer l'avant de son bras qui commençait déjà à pourrir. Et comme elle s'y employait, j'essayai d'endormir le pauvre enfant en l'enivrant avec un fond de liqueur qu'un tavernier nous avait apporté la veille, pensant que cela nous serait utile (je dois te confier que les habitants de Karanes ont été d'une grande générosité à notre égard tout au long de cette triste période).

Peut-être fut-ce en raison du tapage produit par la tempête au-dehors, mais l'enfant refusa de se laisser griser par l'alcool. Bien au contraire, la substance eut sur lui un effet redoutable et, associée à la douleur de l'amputation, elle le fit entrer dans un état de démence comme je n'avais jamais observé auparavant. Il fallut que je m'accorde quelques secondes de retrait en moi-même pour me remettre de la vision cauchemardesque de cet enfant qu'on démembrait sous mes yeux, hurlant de douleur, se débâtant comme une bête sauvage coincée dans un piège à loup. Je ne te cache pas, mon cher papa, que ce fut pour moi une terrible épreuve.

Mais, résistant à la tentation de m'extirper de cette maudite tente qui faisait office, à cet instant, d'antichambre des enfers, je me résolus de m'atteler au raccommodage de ce pauvre corps éventré. Je sus brillamment remettre les viscères qui n'étaient pas trop endommagés à la place qui était la leur. Cela doit te surprendre, car tu sais bien que la chirurgie – particulièrement la chirurgie viscérale – n'a jamais été mon fort. Mais après ces longs mois sur le front de l'est, je puis t'assurer que les organes de l'abdomen n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi. Effectivement, les blessures aux ventres étaient communes et nombreuses, car avec leurs puissantes mains, certains titans ont coutume de défoncer les cages thoraciques de leurs victimes avant leur ingurgitation. C'est ce que j'ai appris à mon corps défendant, ici, durant ma mission. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir connaissance de ce genre d'information et j'aurais adoré continuer à prescrire du sirop de foi d'esturgeon aux petits enfants enrhumés. Mais le mal est fait et aujourd'hui, même si je n'affronterais jamais un jeune chirurgien sur le terrain du savoir théorique, je suis suffisamment expérimentée et sûre de moi pour mettre au défi quelques-uns de tes étudiants les plus orgueilleux autour d'une table d'opération.

Je reviens au cas de ce garçon que l'on soigna comme l'on put et qui se tordait toujours de douleur sur son lit. Au bout d'une demi-heure de tourment, de cri et de gesticulations incontrôlées, le pauvre jeune homme perdit finalement connaissance, ce qui arrangea grandement nos affaires.

La pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber à l'extérieur de la tente et l'air que nous respirions, mélange d'humidité et d'odeur de sang coagulé, était parfaitement nauséabond. Nous pûmes nettoyer convenablement ses plaies, ligaturer les vaisseaux, suturer les chairs meurtries avant qu'il n'eût perdu trop de sang – complication que nous redoutions le plus, car avec le peu de moyens dont nous disposions, il nous était impossible de procéder sur lui à une quelconque transfusion.

Une fois la procédure achevée, l'une des infirmières me pria d'aller me nettoyer à l'une des bassines installées à l'entrée de la tente. En examinant mon reflet dans le miroir de la table de toilette, je réalisai que mes joues étaient couvertes du sang de ce pauvre enfant. Il en était de même pour ma tenue blanche de missionnaire, souillée de l'ourlet de ma jupe au col de mon chemisier. Et dans le pot de chambre, il ne restait plus une seule goutte d'eau pour me débarbouiller.

Entre la fatigue, la colère et l'écœurement de me trouver en pareil état, je fus soudain prise d'un accès de démence et je sortis hors de la tente dans ma tenue d'opération, la charlotte sur la tête, le tablier noué à la taille, les mains encore gantées ; et je me glissais ainsi à l'extérieur, sous l'orage qui grondait, pour me doucher toute habillée sous la pluie battante. Tu me prendras pour une folle à lier quand je t'avouerai que cela m'a fait un bien fou. Et tandis que la pluie fraîche s'abattait sur mon visage fiévreux et me lavait, en quelque sorte, de ce sang étranger, je me sentis revivre.

C'est alors qu'une voix qui résonna dans le brouillard appela mon nom. Sur le coup, je crus rêver et je restai immobile, feignant de ne prêter aucune attention à cette voix que je pensais imaginée par mon cerveau éreinté. Puis, la voix se fit à nouveau entendre. Aussi, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi pour m'assurer que je ne délirais pas. J'étais seule, au milieu du campement. Au loin, je distinguais vaguement le mur Rose qui s'élevait au milieu du brouillard. Quand soudain, j'entrevis les contours de deux hautes silhouettes d'homme, grandes et massives, qui semblaient flotter au-dessus du le sol, comme des fantômes. Elles approchèrent lentement de moi. Et au bout d'un moment, dans ce crépuscule brumeux, j'aperçus la coupe et les couleurs affadies de deux imperméables de militaires. _Vous êtes bien le docteur Zweig ?_ me demanda l'un des deux hommes, d'un air aimable, mais un peu autoritaire.

Je lui répondis aussitôt par l'affirmative. Il s'avança alors de quelques pas, comme son camarade resta un peu en retrait. Il se présenta, en indiquant qu'il était chef d'un escadron du Bataillon d'Exploration, actuellement en poste dans le district de Trost et, qu'à la faveur d'un déplacement ici, à Karanes, l'un de ses camarades lui avait longuement parlé des efforts que j'avais déployés pour organiser ce campement afin de répondre aux besoins médicaux des soldats et des civils envoyés au front. L'homme répondait au nom d'Erwin Smith. Et comme il s'approchait davantage, il me découvrit dans ma tenue de chirurgien ensanglantée et ruisselante de pluie.

En gentil homme, il chercha à ne pas faire transparaître son étonnement de me trouver ainsi, aussi mal arrangée, avec cette mine affreuse, ces vêtements sales et ces cheveux en désordre. Je devais à cet instant davantage ressembler à une folle évadée d'un asile qu'au médecin qualifié qu'on lui avait dépeint. Cependant, dans l'état de fatigue et d'accablement dans lequel je me trouvais, je me moquais véritablement de plaire ou de déplaire à cet homme qui m'était totalement étranger. Peut-être vit-il sur mon visage les marques de mon épuisement ? Certainement que je devais avoir les traits tirés et le teint bien terne... Quoi qu'il en soit, il sembla rapidement comprendre que je n'étais pas disposée, à cet instant, à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il me proposa alors un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, dans un restaurant qui se trouvait à deux rues de l'appartement où je logeais. Ce lieutenant me parut parfaitement sérieux, aimable et son uniforme de soldat le rendit encore plus sympathique à mes yeux. Et sans trop y réfléchir, j'acceptais volontiers le rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit de sommeil, je retournai à mon poste. À peine avais-je retrouvé mes équipes qu'on m'annonça le décès du jeune soldat que nous avions tenté de soigner la veille. Une ultime poussée fiévreuse avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Je me rendis immédiatement au chevet de cet enfant et je fis ainsi la découverte de son petit visage livide, figé pour l'éternité, légèrement relevé comme dans une dernière inspiration. Ses lèvres entrouvertes avaient déjà bleui et ses grands yeux bruns avaient perdu tout leur éclat et regardaient fixement le vide.

Je ne sus réellement pourquoi, mais cette mort me bouleversa. Toute la matinée, je prêtai main-forte aux infirmières qui se chargeaient de sa toilette avant le passage des agents du service funéraire des armées. Après quoi, je restai à veiller son cadavre jusqu'à l'arrivée des agents qui enveloppèrent sa dépouille dans un modeste drap de lin et qui le placèrent sur une remorque tirée par un mulet pour l'emporter je ne sais où.

Comme j'observai le convoi mortuaire s'éloigner, j'étais dévastée par le terrible sentiment qu'on me dépossédait injustement de ce corps que je n'avais pas su préserver de la mort, qu'on me l'enlevait pour me punir d'une faute que j'avais commise. C'était une sensation très étrange, un réel déchirement, que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'alors.

En me voyant aussi affectée, la vieille infirmière avec qui je travaillais depuis le début de ma mission – celle qui s'était chargée de l'amputation du bras de l'enfant – me prit par la main et me fit marcher autour du campement, comme pour m'aérer l'esprit. Elle me rappela avec bienveillance que j'avais rendez-vous avec le soldat qui était venu me trouver hier. Encore en état de choc, je lui fis part de ma volonté d'annuler la rencontre ; l'heure du rendez-vous était déjà passée et je n'avais pas la tête à discuter avec cet illustre inconnu. Je désirais rester ici, me rendre utile auprès de n'importer quelle âme en souffrance pour atténuer le trouble causé par de la mort de cet enfant. Mais avec tact et délicatesse, cette brave femme trouva les mots pour me convaincre de m'extraire, le temps d'un repas, de l'atmosphère morbide de cet hôpital de campagne. Un simple déjeuner ne pouvait pas me tourmenter davantage. Et, un peu à contrecœur, je décidais finalement de me rendre au rendez-vous.

C'est ainsi que je fis mon entrée dans le petit restaurant avec au moins une heure de retard. À ma grande surprise, je trouvai le militaire attablé près d'une fenêtre, une mine de plomb à la main, noircissant la page d'un petit carnet. Il fut surpris de me voir arriver. Il avait dû interpréter mon manque de ponctualité comme un renoncement de ma part. Tandis que je m'avançais vers lui, il se leva et recula une chaise de la table pour que je m'y assoie. Cette marque de courtoisie me mit aussitôt en bonne disposition d'esprit. Je me retrouvai donc assise devant cet homme de haute stature, à la mise impeccable et de quelques années mon aîné. Avec son regard vif et intelligent, d'aucuns auraient pu dire qu'il était beau. Bien qu'il ne fût pas vraiment mon genre, je le trouvais aimable, ce qui – dans l'état de désarroi dans lequel je me trouvais à cet instant – était déjà une bonne chose.

Avant de poursuivre, je me dois de te préciser, mon cher père, un détail qui n'est pas sans importance : dans les différents districts du mur Rose, les soldats du bataillon d'exploration sont un objet de fantasmes pour les femmes de tout âge et de tous horizons. Je n'ai jamais bien compris ce qu'on trouvait de si attirant chez eux, mais force est de constater que chaque fois qu'un soldat portant un uniforme brodé des ailes de la liberté passe la porte d'un établissement, les petites serveuses comme les vieilles tenancières rajustent précipitamment leurs corsages et se précipitent à leur table en gloussant comme des pintades. C'est un spectacle toujours très drôle à observer et dont on ne se lasse pas. Ce lieutenant ne fit pas exception à cette règle. Tous les regards féminins étaient donc dirigés vers nous (ou devrai-je dire vers lui) et c'est dans cette atmosphère de curiosité un peu lourde qu'il commença à me parler avec sa cordialité tranquille. En faisant abstraction des va-et-vient incessants du personnel féminin à notre table, je l'écoutai volontiers me présenter les raisons de cet entretien.

Dans un premier temps, il me révéla être à la recherche d'un médecin pour succéder au vieux docteur qui œuvrait depuis trois décennies au sein de leur bataillon et qui était sur le point de prendre sa retraite. Il souhaitait se tourner vers une personne expérimentée, dotée d'une certaine capacité d'adaptation aux situations d'urgence. L'un de ses subalternes – le capitaine Zacharias qui dirigeait actuellement les troupes sur le front de l'est – lui avait parlé de ma petite personne et de mon action auprès des forces armées durant l'Opération. Il est vrai que j'avais soigné plusieurs de leurs camarades, même si les soldats atteints des traumatismes les plus graves étaient majoritairement issus des rangs de la Garnison. Selon lui, j'avais le profil parfait pour ce poste.

Je l'écoutais sans mot dire, un peu décontenancée par son franc-parler. Mais, par pure curiosité, je le laissai poursuivre. Il commanda deux assiettes de salade de légumes bouillis qu'une des jeunes serveuses s'empressa de nous servir avec un grand sourire.

Puis, il m'interrogea longuement sur mon travail auprès des blessés, et surtout sur les moyens dont nous disposons pour nous acquitter de la tâche que nous avait confiée le gouvernement. Il semblait tout à fait au courant du dénuement qui affectait notre hôpital de campagne et il me révéla que la situation était encore plus mauvaise au sud. Il me demanda ensuite comment j'appréhendais les évènements actuels. Je ne lui cachai pas mon exaspération – et c'était peu dire – face aux décisions politiques qui avaient entraîné ▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮ ▮ ▮▮ ▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮ ▮▮. C'est alors qu'il me fit une révélation. De but en blanc, sans y mettre les formes, il m'annonça que le nombre de victimes décompté à ce jour à Karanes, c'est-à-dire uniquement sur le front de l'est, était de ▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮. Sur le moment, je crus avoir mal entendu. Je fis un bond sur ma chaise et je laissai tomber ma fourchette sur la table. Il me donna une estimation personnelle de l'ensemble des pertes décomptées à ce jour, déduite à partir des rapports envoyés par ses lieutenants postés dans les différents districts du mur Rose. Le chiffre s'élevait à plus de ▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮. Sans compter, d'après lui, les ▮▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮. Je crois que je devins livide, car il eut tout à coup l'air de s'inquiéter de mon silence effaré. Il me servit un verre d'eau et m'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Nous discutâmes ainsi un peu plus d'une heure, et au fil de la conversation, je décelais chez cet homme une volonté de fer doublée d'une certaine droiture d'esprit. La radicalité de ses opinions me plut. Il m'annonça enfin qu'il se verrait confier prochainement le commandement de son bataillon, aussi, il souhaitait s'entourer de personnes désireuses de changement. Je me gardai bien de répondre tout de suite favorablement à sa proposition. J'avais dans l'idée de prendre le temps de la réflexion et de lui faire parvenir ma réponse dans quelques jours.

Enfin, je pris congé de lui et je retournai au campement où l'on m'attendait. À peine avais-je enfilé mon tablier qu'on nous amena trois nouveaux soldats de la Garnison très lourdement blessés. Parmi eux se trouvait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années que l'unique chirurgien qui se trouvait parmi nous prit rapidement en charge. Quant à ma consœur, elle s'occupa immédiatement du plus jeune des deux hommes. Je me consacrai alors aux blessures du plus âgé.

Le malheureux soldat que l'on me confia, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au thorax défoncé, rendu l'âme moins de cinq minutes après son installation sur la table d'opération. Le cœur avait lâché, certainement en raison d'une dissection aortique et en dépit de nos efforts, il nous fut impossible de le réanimer.

Ma consœur, un peu plus expérimentée, parvint à stabiliser l'état de son patient durant une demi-heure. Après quoi, elle essuya le même échec que moi.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle s'était vidée de son sang avant même d'atteindre l'intérieur de la tente de notre confrère chirurgien. Ce triple échec précipita toute notre équipe dans un gouffre insondable de désespoir. J'allai alors me réfugier dans l'un des pavillons réservés à l'usage du personnel soignant et avant que la colère et la frustration ne me fassent totalement décompenser, je pris place à une petite table et je commençai aussitôt la rédaction d'un billet sur lequel j'écrivis les quelques mots suivants :

« _Cher lieutenant, j'accepte votre proposition de ce midi. Ayez l'obligeance de me contacter dès la fin de l'opération. Je logerai certainement chez mes parents à Mitras._ »

Je confiai la missive à l'une des jeunes personnes qui s'occupaient de l'entretien du camp et qui étaient toujours prêtes à rendre service. En échange de quelques pièces, je la chargeai d'apporter le message à l'un des officiers du Bataillon d'Exploration. Tâche dont elle s'acquitta avec succès, car elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une note écrite de la main de ce futur commandent – celui avec lequel j'avais déjeuné quelques heures plus tôt – attestant la bonne réception de ma lettre. Mon assentiment fut entendu et l'on me répondit de la meilleure des façons, d'après moi – c'est-à-dire le plus sobrement du monde – avec quelques mots polis griffonnés à la mine de plomb sur le coin d'une page de carnet.

Voilà, mon très cher père, comment j'ai résolu d'accepter l'honorable proposition de cet homme et dans quel contexte fut prise ma décision de rejoindre son bataillon. Sache que je n'ai pas consenti à un si grand sacrifice en acceptant ce poste de médecin. Je pense que mon engagement auprès de ces courageux soldats n'est que la suite logique du dramatique cours des évènements survenus l'hiver dernier et dont je fus témoin malgré moi.

J'espère que tu comprendras les raisons qui ont poussé ta fille à délaisser le confort de la demeure parentale pour aller se cloîtrer dans une forteresse mal odorante gardée par des tueurs de titans. Mais entre nous, j'ai peur que tu n'aies une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Tu as peut-être commis le crime d'avoir élevé une enfant dans le culte de l'abnégation, de l'altruisme et du dévouement. En outre, je crains que tes penchants idéalistes n'aient quelque peu affecté son propre mode de pensée. Si cette aventure devait prendre une tournure dramatique, sache que ta fille t'en tiendra en partie pour responsable.

Sur ces outrancières menaces, je t'envoie un millier de baisers. Embrasse aussi maman très fort de ma part.

Votre fille qui vous adore,  
Mary Magdalene

Post-scriptum : j'espère que les Brigades Spéciales ne censureront pas trop mon récit. Le cas échéant, nous discuterons de tout cela à ma prochaine visite. Bien à toi. »

Au bas de la lettre, il était inscrit :

« **_Vérifiée par la brigade chargée du contrôle des communications et des transmissions militaires du district de Trost._ **»

Le vieux professeur replia soigneusement la lettre de son enfant. Et dans un soupir, il glissa le pli dans la poche gauche de son veston de brocard, contre son cœur qui se serrait à la pensée de savoir sa fille bien-aimée mener une vie qu'il trouvait parfaitement indigne de son rang, de sa bonté d'âme et de son intelligence.

_Fin du chapitre 4_

**Notes** : Story Time. L'une des premières lettres que j'ai écrites à mon mari était une parodie de "lettre de soldat". Vous savez, ce genre de lettre super dramatique et pompeuse, écrit dans une tranchée ou sur sur le versant d'une colline vietnamienne par un lieutenant qui se languit de sa belle.  
J'étais partie en voyage d'un mois en Europe de l'est, avec un groupe d'amis. Mais pour une raison quelconque, mon chéri était resté en France. C'était au début de notre relation et il me manquait énormément (je me souviens d'avoir pensé à lui à peu près à chaque seconde de ce voyage). Alors, dans la voiture, entre Budapest et je ne sais quel patelin slovaque, je me suis mise à écrire des choses insensées, au sujet d'un conflit imaginaire, en filant des métaphores à deux balles, et en couchant sur le papier des réflexions du style : parfois, je me dis que cette guerre n'est pas la mienne...

Rédiger ce chapitre m'a fait repenser à cette lettre idiote.  
Bref, c'était super amusant à écrire ! Le début du chapitre est inspiré par la nouvelle de S. Zweig "Lettre d'une inconnue" que j'avais relue le jour de la St Valentin, sur les conseils de certains fellows Twitter. C'est certainement une des plus belles histoires d'amour jamais écrites à ce jour (dispo gratuitement sur certains sites, car libre de droits, demandez-moi les liens!).

En fait, j'essaye de narrer cette histoire de différente manière, un peu comme Isayama crée des ruptures dans la narration de son manga (avec les flash-back, les cliffhanger, etc.). Je trouvais sympa de raconter dans quel contexte et pour quelles raisons Mary avait fait le choix de travailler pour le BE. L'intimité de la forme épistolaire était tout indiquée pour ça.  
Puis on dirait que dans mon imaginaire, j'associe l'idée de "bataille/guerre/soldat" à celle de "rédaction de lettre". C'est assez curieux...  
J'espère en tous cas que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	5. Pétra

C'est dans la chaleur caniculaire que les deux médecins remontaient la rue totalement prise d'assaut par le bataillon d'exploration. Après avoir franchi la grande porte, les soldats cheminaient maintenant vers la caserne. Et tandis que les deux confrères tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans la foule de curieux qui observaient le retour des troupes en retraite, Mary jetait des coups d'œil inquiets sur les chariots transportant les soldats les plus gravement blessés ; ceux qui étaient bien trop faibles pour se tenir debout et pour faire montre d'un peu de dignité devant le bon peuple de Trost qui les dévisageait avec des mines déconfites ou, le plus souvent, avec des sourires plein d'ironie ; malheur et misère demeurant une source intarissable d'amusements pour certains.

Ils atteignirent finalement l'entrée de la forteresse et c'est l'estomac noué que Mary se hâta de retrouver son équipe qui commençait à accueillir les premiers blessés. Dans le dortoir installé au rez-de-chaussée du château, quelques militaires se tenaient déjà étendus sur les couchettes, dans l'attente d'être pris en charge. Les infirmières commençaient à se presser à leurs chevets pour leur prodiguer les premiers soins, mais lorsqu'elles aperçurent le médecin à l'entrée de la salle, elles s'empressèrent d'aller à sa rencontre. Sans faire mention de son arrivée tardive, ni même du retour précipité des troupes, l'une d'elles – avec une grande réactivité – lui tendit un tablier que Mary enfila aussitôt ; une autre le lui noua autour de la taille ; et une troisième lui présenta les premières fiches de patients déjà noircies à la mine de plomb. S'ensuivit d'un méticuleux lavage de main ; et le temps était venu pour le docteur de se mettre au travail.

Dans un premier temps, on la conduisit auprès d'un soldat blessé à la jambe. Après examen du membre légèrement déformé et bleui, elle diagnostiqua une simple contusion et chargea l'une des infirmières de s'occuper du reste de la procédure. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'un cas de fracture des os de la main, au reste assez sérieux, qui lui donna un peu de fil à retordre en raison de la douleur provoquée par la palpation de l'os. Se référant aux puissants cris poussés par le pauvre homme, Mary redoutait une instabilité du foyer de fracture et souhaita consulter l'avis d'un confrère chirurgien pour décider de la marche à suivre.

C'est alors que les portes du dortoir s'ouvrirent dans un fracas de tous les diables et qu'un homme de haute stature parut ; tous les regards se déportèrent aussitôt sur lui et chacun reconnut distinctement le chef d'escouade Mike Zacharias. Le colosse portait dans ses bras une toute jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un état de semi-inconscience et il se dirigeait tout droit vers Mary qui était encore au chevet du soldat blessé à la main. Celle-ci dévisagea cet homme immense, à la carrure impressionnante, et ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'il était accompagné de l'un de ses subalternes et d'une jeune fille, nouvelle recrue du bataillon, qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue et dont elle ignorait le nom.

— Docteur, vous devez faire quelque chose pour cette petite ! s'exclama brusquement Gelgar, le subalterne du capitaine Zacharias. C'est grave ! Très grave ! On l'a trouvé dans cet état en arrivant au mur ! Sa camarade nous a dit qu'elle avait salement chuté de son cheval...

La jeune fille qui les accompagnait, encore drapée dans sa cape toute poussiéreuse, acquiesçait nerveusement de la tête pour confirmer les dires du soldat. Et, comme Mary écoutait avec attention ces explications, Adine, l'une des infirmières qui l'assistaient, inspecta succinctement le corps de la jeune fille que Mike tenait dans ses bras.

— Dites, cette fille n'a rien à faire ici ! protesta énergiquement l'infirmière, après avoir soulevé le linge maculé de sang qu'on avait dû presser contre sa blessure pour contenir l'hémorragie.

— Mais, vous pensez peut-être qu'on a eu le choix ? riposta immédiatement Gelgar en élevant la voix. Un des nôtres est, en ce moment même, en train de se faire charcuter par Bloch et deux autres officiers à moitié dans les vapes attendent d'être pris en charge ; soi-disant que les autres chirurgiens sont en route pour la caserne... Mais, voyez donc dans quel état se trouve cette pauvre gosse ! On ne pouvait dignement pas la regarder se vider de son sang sans bouger, non ?

— Le docteur Zweig n'est pas chirurgien ! expliqua vivement Adine. C'est donc aux équipes du docteur Bloch de s'en charger. Ici, on ne s'occupe que de médecine générale !

Gelgar lui décocha un regard furieux et comme son front se colorait progressivement d'une couleur rouge vif, il l'interrogea :

— Ben alors, tu proposes quoi comme solution, ma jolie ? On la pose dans un coin et on attend que le trou se colmate de lui-même ? La petite s'est enfoncé un quart de lame dans le bide en tombant de son canasson ; et je sais d'expérience que ce genre de blessure ne pardonne pas si elles ne sont pas soignées à temps.

Bien qu'irritée par la familiarité du soldat, l'infirmière soutenait son regard avec l'immobilité du marbre. Mary, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette jeune fille n'avait pas été prise en charge en priorité par le chirurgien, se tourna vers Mike et lui demanda :

— A-t-elle été présentée aux équipes du docteur Bloch ?

— Oui, lui rétorqua le capitaine. Mais...

Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre. Peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas semer la discorde entre les différentes équipes chargées de la prise en charge des blessés ? Qu'importait la raison de son silence, Mary sentait vivement que cette affaire n'était pas très nette.

— Je vous en prie, docteur ! implora tout à coup la jeune fille qui les accompagnait.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers Mary et leva vers elle ses grands yeux noisette avant d'ajouter :

— Par pitié, occupez-vous de mon amie ! Tout le monde a été pris de court par notre retraite anticipée. Et qui sait combien de temps mettront les autres docteurs à arriver ?

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? pesta l'infirmière d'un air consterné.

Elle se rapprocha du médecin et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Voulez-vous que j'aille me renseigner auprès des équipes du docteur Bloch ? À tous les coups, ils ont dû faire passer en priorité un vétéran ou un gradé. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive...

— Nous verrons cela plus tard, interrompit Mary. Installons-la dans une des chambres ! ordonna-t-elle ensuite. Adine, j'aimerais que tu ailles trouver Lina ; vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour m'assister ! Et que l'on me prépare un plateau chirurgical !

Puis, elle se tourna vers Gelgar et lui confia tout bas :

— Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour cette jeune fille. Mais je tiens à te prévenir : l'opération s'annonce délicate. Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas chirurgien et si des organes vitaux sont touchés, il me sera difficile de réparer les dégâts.

Soulagé par les paroles du médecin, Gelgar referma ses paupières tremblantes, comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris son propos.

Quant à la jeune fille recroquevillée sur la poitrine du capitaine, elle était murée dans une sorte de silence apathique et semblait écouter ce que tous ces gens disaient, avec plus ou moins d'emportement, autour d'elle ; elle avait les yeux mi-clos et le figure pâle comme la mort. Mary porta sa main sur le visage de la pauvre enfant pour caresser sa joue livide et froide. Avec ses yeux luisants de caniche martyrisé, elle faisait terriblement peine à voir. Aussi, le médecin comprit pourquoi ces deux hommes l'avaient ainsi prise en pitié et s'étaient hâtés de l'amener ici.

Mike la porta jusqu'à une petite chambre installée près du dortoir et il la déposa délicatement sur le lit disposé au centre de la pièce. Après quoi, il s'écarta pour laisser travailler les infirmières qui s'appliquèrent aussitôt à lui retirer le haut de son uniforme.

— Messieurs, je vais vous demander de sortir de cette chambre, annonça Mary, comme elle nouait un fichu autour de sa tête.

Le capitaine sortit le premier. Quant à Gelgar, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la jeune fille gisante sur sa couchette puis il sortit à son tour, marchant dans les pas de son supérieur. En revanche, l'autre jeune fille, celle qui les accompagnait, sembla hésiter à quitter les lieux

— Pétra... murmura soudain la petite étendue sur le lit, d'une voix faible, si faible qu'elle en était à peine audible. Pétra... ne me laisse pas toute seule... s'il te plaît... reste avec moi...

— Docteur... fit alors la jeune fille qui s'agrippait désespérément au battant de la porte et qui semblait mortifiée à l'idée d'abandonner son amie sans défense entre les mains de ces trois femmes. Est-ce que je pourrai rester un peu avec elle ? La pauvre... je crois qu'elle est terrorisée par ce qui lui arrive.

Elle lui lança un regard si triste et si larmoyant que Mary ne put se résoudre à lui refuser cette faveur.

— Retire vite cette cape poussiéreuse, lave-toi les mains et tu pourras t'asseoir près d'elle, lui concéda gentiment le docteur.

Docile, la jeune fille s'exécuta sur-le-champ et l'une des infirmières disposa un petit tabouret près du lit pour qu'elle s'y instillât.

Passé ce bref interlude, toute l'attention du médecin se porta sur sa patiente à qui l'on avait retiré l'uniforme de soldat maculé de sang. Et comme elle procédait à un énième lavage de mains, elle put enfin découvrir, non sans une certaine consternation, la plaie béante qui ouvrait l'abdomen sur le flanc droit, à la limite de l'hypocondre. La chair était sectionnée franchement et nettement, comme découpée au scalpel.

— Ces maudites lames ne pardonnent pas, marmonna Lina en épongeant la plaie avec de la gaze. Elles ont dû trancher plus de doigts humains que d'échines de titans, à mon avis.

— Voyons le bon côté des choses, mesdemoiselles : cette coupe propre et nette arrangera nos affaires au moment de procéder aux sutures, fit remarquer le médecin en souriant derrière le linge qui recouvrait sa bouche. En revanche...

Mais, en examinant de plus près la région anatomique touchée et en voyant ce flot continu de sang qui ne cessait de s'échapper de la plaie, Mary grimaça sous son masque.

— Espérons que le foie et la vésicule biliaire ne soient pas touchés. Auquel cas...

— Ça saigne énormément, nota Lina d'un air inquiet, alors qu'elle tentait péniblement de comprimer la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie.

— Bon, il est temps de procéder à l'anesthésie, décréta Mary en s'adressant à l'autre infirmière.

Celle-ci s'empara aussitôt d'un flacon de chloroforme et d'un morceau de gaze de coton. Et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tête de la patiente, le médecin se tourna vers la jeune fille – qui se tenait assise près de sa camarade et qui caressait tendrement sa main – et elle lui demanda :

— C'est Pétra, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, docteur, approuva-t-elle timidement.

— Dis-moi, Pétra, veux-tu te rendre utile ?

La jeune fille secoua énergiquement sa jolie tête blonde aux reflets roux pour acquiescer et Mary put alors poursuivre :

— Bien, alors tu vas prendre ce chiffon et tu vas le maintenir au-dessus du visage de ton amie, en suivant les indications d'Adine.

La jeune Pétra se leva d'un bond de son tabouret et se pencha au-dessus du lit pour suivre attentivement les gestes de l'infirmière ; celle-ci recouvrit le visage de sa camarade avec le carré de gaze de coton et humidifia le tissu avec quelques gouttes du produit.

— Tu dois maintenir le tissu un peu surélevé, au-dessus de la figure, commenta l'infirmière. Il est important de laisser l'air circuler entre le chiffon et le visage, de sorte que le produit n'entre pas en contact avec les muqueuses du nez. De cette façon, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, ton amie va rapidement s'endormir.

Le corps tendu sur la couchette, la jeune soldate serrait ses doigts crispés autour de la main de sa camarade ; mais, à peine eut-elle le temps de prendre une dernière inspiration que ses yeux roulèrent déjà dans leurs orbites.

— Je te laisse prendre le relais, annonça l'infirmière, en souriant à la jeune Pétra.

Et c'est avec une grande délicatesse que celle-ci pinça l'extrémité du centre du chiffon pour le maintenir en place au-dessus du visage de la jeune fille qui venait de sombrer brusquement dans un sommeil profond.

— Te voilà habilitée à pratiquer une anesthésie au chloroforme, ma chère ! déclara Mary, en s'adressant à cette si serviable jeune recrue. Ce n'est pas un procédé très complexe à mettre en œuvre et ce peut être très utile en cas d'intervention urgente. Aussi, si tu le souhaites, j'informerais les lieutenants de ta nouvelle qualification.

— Croyez-vous vraiment que je serai capable de reproduire la procédure sur un terrain d'opération, docteur ? demanda aussitôt Pétra, en la fixant d'un air ahuri – certainement un peu sonnée par ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

— Évidemment, lui rétorqua le médecin. C'est dans les situations d'urgence que vous êtes généralement les plus efficaces, vous autres, soldats du bataillon d'exploration, ajouta-t-elle, en l'enveloppant d'un regard chaleureux et tendre. Cette réactivité est d'ailleurs l'une de vos qualités premières.

Mary se souvenait encore de l'exploit à peine croyable dont elle avait été témoin, quelques minutes plus tôt, sur les hauteurs du mur Rose : si ce capitaine avait pu trancher l'échine de trois titans en une poignée de secondes, cette jeune fille qui respirait la vivacité d'esprit et l'intelligence pouvait bien procéder à un acte médical aussi rudimentaire que celui-ci.

Une fois la patiente endormie, Lena nettoya à l'eau claire les chairs à vif qui avaient à présent cessé de saigner. Ainsi, le médecin put écarter les berges de la plaie à l'aide de son instrument pour s'assurer de la profondeur de l'entaille ; elle constata avec soulagement que seul le tissu musculaire avait été sectionné et que la lame ne s'était pas enfoncée trop profondément. Par ailleurs, les trois organes qui se cachaient sous le muscle semblaient totalement intacts. Mary louait silencieusement la physionomie athlétique de tous ces soldats, aux muscles abdominaux exceptionnellement gainés par l'usage intensif de leurs équipements.

— Je vais recoudre, sans plus attendre, indiqua-t-elle sobrement, alors qu'elle demeurait concentrée sur sa tâche.

À l'aide de son aiguille courbée, elle referma précautionneusement la plaie sous le regard curieux de la jeune soldate qui n'avait rien manqué de sa démonstration.

— Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons également t'initier à cela, lui proposa le médecin comme elle finalisait les derniers points de sa suture.

— Vraiment ? fit la jeune fille. Oh docteur ! J'en serai ravie !

— Sur plus de deux cents soldats, seulement une vingtaine doivent être formés aux soins de première nécessité, regretta Lena. Quand on connaît les dangers auxquels vous êtes exposés hors des murs, on ne peut que déplorer ce constat.

— De plus, il va sans dire qu'une jeune recrue comme toi aurait tout à gagner à être formée à ces procédures, lui confia Adine sur le ton de la confidence. Si un jour tu souhaites intégrer une escouade, ce genre d'atout pourrait jouer en ta faveur.

— Vraiment ? s'enquit la jeune fille qui les regardait avec de grands yeux brillants de convoitise.

— Si on te le dit, confirma Lena avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque en observant cette jeune fille candide et visiblement plein de bonne volonté se faire gentiment embobiner par ces deux roublardes d'infirmières.

Effectivement, celles-ci avaient toujours à cœur d'attirer dans leurs filets quelques bonnes âmes pour les former aux soins médicaux d'urgence, en vue d'alléger leur propre besogne. Car, comme elles avaient l'habitude de dire : des soldats qui pouvaient se soigner eux-mêmes étaient toujours des soldats en moins à soigner. Et avec le temps, ce passe-temps – qui n'était certes pas bien méchant compte tenu de sa finalité salutaire – s'était progressivement transformé en une sorte de compétition entre elles. Alors, pour déterminer qui de l'une ou de l'autre était la plus forte à ce petit jeu, elles tenaient un registre très bien renseigné sur les compétences médicales de chaque soldat instruits par leurs soins – registre qui atterrissait parfois entre les mains des lieutenants du bataillon, offrant ainsi la possibilité à de jeunes recrues de se distinguer auprès de leurs supérieurs.

Au reste, le médecin leur laissait tout le loisir d'enrôler les âmes les plus attentionnées et les plus bienveillantes à leur cause ; et tant mieux si cela aboutissait à sauver quelques vies humaines et à alléger quelque peu leur charge de travail.

**Notes** : Voilà, vous venez de lire 5 pages décrivant des pratiques de médecine de la fin du 19-ème siècle. Je tiens à présenter toutes mes excuses auprès des lecteurs qui s'attendaient à lire une fanfiction mature de SNK sur Livaï... (UwU)  
Sachez que je suis désolée de vous imposer tous ces détails techniques... mais c'est rudement rigolo à écrire ! Et puis ça sert un peu l'histoire, vous verrez !  
Je tenais aussi à vous préciser que tout ce que je raconte ici est véridique et parfaitement documenté (on endormait réellement les gens avec du chloroforme avant de les opérer lol).  
J'espère que l'arrivée inopinée de Petra vous a plu. 

Merci à mon chéri qui m'aide à conceptualiser ces scènes d'opération (il est infirmier). Parce qu'en vérité, j'ai une trouille bleue de tout ce qui touche au médical (mon mari mis à part, bien entendu). Quoi de plus logique pour la malade chronique que je suis... Bref, je me vraiment fais violence en passant des heures à écrire ces passages. Je pense que parler de la chose médicale est une manière pour moi de m'imprégner de l'ambiance un peu horrifique de SNK (genre le bistouri = de titan). 

Bon, je vous rassure, Livaï est de retour dans la partie 2 qui devrait sortir dans 2-3 jours. Puis j'enchainerai sur un passage plus léger. Après quoi, j'aborderai un peu plus son point de vue. J'ai hâte de fouiller les pensée de cette petite canaille 🙏

Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) 


	6. La méprise

Après l'opération, Mary laissa sa patiente sous la surveillance de sa douce et dévouée camarade et elle retourna rapidement à ses consultations : passant de lit en lit, de soldat en soldat, de traumatisme en traumatisme. Il était déjà très tard quand on lui présenta le dernier patient, blessé à une jambe ; le genou légèrement tuméfié ne présentait qu'une petite ecchymose et quelques égratignures sans gravité. Le médecin donna alors ses dernières instructions à l'infirmière qui l'assistait et se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie du dortoir.

Car avant de se plonger dans la rédaction de son rapport, Mary devait s'assurer d'une dernière chose : elle devait découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles le chirurgien n'avait pas pris en charge cette jeune fille blessée à l'abdomen. Si Bloch avait délibérément décidé d'opérer en priorité un soldat plus âgé et aussi gravement blessé que cette enfant, cela signifiait qu'il avait outrepassé les règles de la médecine civile. Aussi, elle devait tirer rapidement cette affaire au clair. En effet, il fallait apaiser les esprits au sein de sa propre équipe et peut-être même au sein des troupes du bataillon. Car cette histoire avait suscité de vives réactions chez tout le monde et la réputation de son confrère risquait de s'en retrouver ternie.

Mary longeait l'un des couloirs de l'aile occupée par le service de chirurgie et elle aperçut, au loin, l'une des infirmières du docteur Bloch. La jeune femme, dans son uniforme gris, les bras chargés d'une pile de draps souillés de sang, était en train de sortir d'une chambre. Et comme le médecin accourait vers elle, celle-ci s'aperçut tout à coup de sa présence et elle stoppa net tout mouvement.

— Ah, c'est vous, docteur ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, en la dévisageant avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Elle essaya de tasser la pile de draps qui lui masquait partiellement le visage et ajouta d'un air faussement détaché :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici... ?

Sans détour, le médecin lui répondit :

— J'aimerais savoir si le docteur Bloch est disposé à me recevoir.

La jeune fille marqua légèrement la surprise.

— C'est qu'il est toujours occupé en salle d'opération... marmonna-t-elle d'un air curieusement gêné. Il en est de même pour les autres chirurgiens... alors...

En observant l'étrange retenue de cette infirmière, Mary eut le vif sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

— Dites-moi, mademoiselle, s'enquit-elle sèchement – furieuse de constater qu'on essayait de la tromper –, vous devez forcément vous souvenir de la jeune fille qu'on vous a amenée tout à l'heure ? Celle qui avait l'abdomen perforé ? Est-il exact que le docteur Bloch a refusé de la soigner ?

— Euh... non... balbutia l'infirmière, dont le visage tournait soudain à l'écarlate. Je ne vois pas bien... Une jeune fille blessée à l'abdomen, dites-vous ?

Mary leva les yeux au ciel tant elle était atterrée par sa détestable hypocrisie.

— Vous n'avez évidemment aucun souvenir de cette pauvre enfant ? s'enquit-elle en élevant ostensiblement la voix. Pas plus que des trois soldats qui l'ont amené ici, je suppose ? Et, vous n'avez donc aucun souvenir du chef d'escouade, qui doit mesurer le triple de votre taille, et qui la portait dans ses bras ?

Le visage de l'infirmière passa directement du rouge au blanc.

— Je... je... hoquetait-elle, en reculant vers la porte de la chambre d'où elle venait de sortir. Je ne crois pas avoir vu de jeune fille bl... blessée à l'abdomen dans nos services, non... non !

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'exclama vertement Mary qui fulminait intérieurement de colère.

En s'agrippant nerveusement à son tas de linges, la jeune femme déclara avec une hardiesse insoupçonnée :

— Je vous prie de parler moins fort, docteur, car ici le bruit porte dans les...

— Je vous demande pardon ? répliqua le médecin, en levant un sourcil.

Mary n'en revenait pas de la désinvolture dont faisait preuve cette infirmière à son endroit.

— Je vous assure que le bruit porte véritablement dans les éc... chuchota-t-elle, en se penchant vers elle.

— Vous savez quoi ? interrompit brusquement Mary, comme elle commençait véritablement à perdre patience. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et moi, et de mon côté, je vais aller trouver mon confrère pour lui parler directement !

Et cette fois-ci, le médecin éleva délibérément la voix de sorte qu'elle résonnât dans tout le couloir. Puis, elle fit un pas en avant pour se diriger vers l'entrée du cabinet de son confrère chirurgien, mais l'infirmière fit aussitôt un rapide pas de côté pour lui barrer le chemin.

— Avez-vous donc perdu le sens commun, mademoiselle ? interrogea Mary, en lui décochant un regard sanglant.

Très intimidée par le médecin, la jeune femme ne put soutenir son regard et détourna le sien pour le porter au loin. Puis, pour une raison curieuse, Mary vit très distinctement ses prunelles claires se contracter et ses pupilles se dilater ; comme si elle eut soudain distingué quelque chose, une présence quelconque, dans la pénombre de ce couloir mal éclairé. Elle eut ensuite un léger sursaut et, dans une espèce de gémissement suraiguë, elle fit :

— Oh non... !

Son visage devint tout à coup si pâle que le médecin crut qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

— Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Mary, inquiète de la voir si affolée.

La jeune femme la considéra d'un air paniqué, puis elle lança un nouveau coup d'œil vers le fond du couloir, pour enfin déporter son regard une dernière fois sur Mary. Elle avait sur son visage l'expression épouvantée de quelqu'un qui venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

— Oh non...! gémit-elle encore.

— Mais enfin, qu'avez-vous ? s'enquit Mary qui jeta alors un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trouvait aucun spectre qui les observait au loin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit la découverte du fantôme qui hantait ces lieux ; un fantôme d'une singulière petite taille – planté au milieu du couloir, dans son uniforme de soldat, les bras croisés sur la poitrine – qui les toisait silencieusement d'un air mi-consterné mi-contrarié. Mary ferma les yeux et poussa un très très long soupir.

— Bon sang... se lamenta-t-elle silencieusement, comme elle portait ses deux mains à sa tête pour se masser les tempes.

Après quoi, un bruit de pas résonna dans ses oreilles et quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle s'aperçut que l'infirmière prenait ses jambes à son cou, visiblement épouvantée par la présence du fantôme. La jeune femme partit aussitôt se cacher derrière l'une des portes qui se trouvaient à proximité. Cependant, le médecin la laissa filer sans protester ; il était déjà tard, de surcroît, cette pauvre fille n'était pas responsable des bévues de son supérieur.

Résignée, Mary fourra ses mains dans les poches de son tablier, fit trois pas en arrière et alla s'adosser contre l'un des murs de pierres. Dans la chaleur accablante de ce couloir éclairé par des flambeaux, elle s'accorda un bref instant de répit. Et bien que le soleil fût couché depuis quelque temps, l'air était encore étouffant.

— Tu sais qu'on t'entend brailler depuis les écuries ? maugréa le capitaine qui l'observait dans le noir.

— J'en suis bien aise ! lui rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement, dans un soupir d'exaspération.

Après ce bref échange, un étrange silence s'établit entre eux. Et dans un élan un peu irraisonné, elle tourna son visage vers lui pour le regarder d'un air dégagé, autant qu'elle le put ; peut-être voulait-elle faire montre d'un semblant d'amour propre devant cet homme qui la toisait avec un impitoyable dédain ? Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement le désir de se laisser aller à la contemplation de ce garçon qu'elle trouvait franchement ravissant ? Car, après les dizaines d'ecchymoses, de membres boursouflés et de plaies sanguinolentes qu'on lui avait mis sous le nez, il était assez gratifiant de se plonger – ne serait-ce qu'un court instant – dans l'observation d'un si joli visage et d'aussi beaux yeux. 

Elle se livra alors à une longue observation de sa personne. D'abord l'uniforme impeccable – semblant sortir de chez la blanchisseuse, bien que porté depuis prés d'une semaine –, une énigme insoluble pour elle qui était incapable de garder un tablier propre plus de deux heures. Ensuite, les bottes parfaitement cirées, détail aussi inexplicable que le précédent. Après, la lavallière nouée autour du cou, étonnante coquetterie qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas plus. Enfin, la chevelure disciplinée à la perfection, qui relevait de l'exploit dans cette chaleur caniculaire. L'ensemble de son être demeurait, pour elle, une énigme de tenue et de rectitude.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, les flammes des flambeaux jetaient sur sa peau blanche des ombres cuivrées et faisaient briller des points d'or dans le gris profond de ses prunelles. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi – peut-être même une minute – lorsque soudain, cette voix claire et tranchante, qui imposait tant de respect quand elle se faisait entendre, résonna à nouveau dans le couloir :

— Envie de retourner bivouaquer sur les hauteurs du mur avec tes copains de la garnison ?

— Tu lis dans mes pensées, capitaine... lui dit-elle, en faisant mine de sourire.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, plus lourd et plus inconfortable que le précédent. Elle sentait qu'il avait le désir de lui dire quelque chose. Peut-être voulait-il l'interroger sur les causes de la tapageuse altercation dont il venait d'être témoin ? Ou bien voulait-il simplement se payer sa tête comme tout à l'heure, sur le sommet du mur Rose, quand il lui avait proposé de se jeter avec lui dans le vide ? Compte tenu du cours funeste des évènements de la journée, la seconde supposition lui semblait la plus probable. Mais après réflexion, Mary décida d'écourter ce moment inconfortable et elle se hasarda à lui demander :

— Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne te gêne surtout pas !

— Si c'est des paroles réconfortantes que tu cherches à entendre, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, répliqua-t-il sans détour, avec une impassibilité glaçante.

Mary se tourna pour le dévisager, stupéfaite. Cette brusque sortie finit de les plonger dans le plus grand des malaises. Et comme elle se redressait pour reprendre un peu de contenance, elle eut soudain la sensation pénible d'être restée trop longtemps dans ce couloir sordide. C'est alors que, sans surprise – et avec la même brusquerie – l'autre ajouta :

— Le réconfort... c'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection.

Il y avait dans son ton impérieux quelque chose de parfaitement inconvenant et en même temps, elle arrivait à déceler dans ces odieuses paroles un soupçon de maladresse. Était-elle en train de rêver ou ce type essayait, le plus gauchement du monde, de lui exprimer sa compassion ? Non, elle devait certainement rêver.

— C'est à peine croyable, il se paye véritablement ma tête ! songea-t-elle, en elle lui décochant un regard noir. Comme cet après-midi, sur la muraille ; il essaye de me tourner en ridicule !

— Le seul conseil que j'aurai à te donner, poursuivit-il tranquillement, c'est d'éviter de te ronger les sangs à cause de Bloch. J'ignore pourquoi tu t'es pris le bec avec cette infirmière, mais si ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'histoire de la gamine que Mike a ramassée à côté de la grande porte, sache que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce vieux débris nous fait ce genre de coup fourré. Puis, entre nous, cette fille savait à quoi elle s'engageait en intégrant le bataillon ; c'est un soldat qui a parfaitement conscience des dangers qu'elle encoure en s'aventurant hors des murs.

En entendant sa dernière remarque, Mary ne put s'empêcher d'éclater nerveusement de rire.

— Tu aurais dû la voir tenir la main de sa camarade quand les infirmières la préparaient sur la table d'opération. Vous me faites doucement rigoler avec votre héroïsme de pacotille... Lorsqu'on vous amène sur un brancard, à moitié dans les vapes, les boyaux à l'air libre, l'héroïsme a vite fait de se faire la malle...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant se dessiner sur les lèvres du capitaine un petit tressaillement nerveux.

— Ce que j'essaye de dire, précisa-t-il ensuite, c'est que ces jeunes recrues ont été formées à obéir sans trop se poser de question...

— Mais, nous ne sommes pas des soldats ! coupa brusquement Mary. Nous sommes des civils, qui nous conformons à une éthique bien spécifique ! Et, ne pas porter assistance à une jeune fille grièvement blessée équivaut à bafouer les principes les plus élémentaires de la médecine !

— Et en quoi c'est plus éthique de soigner en priorité la fille plutôt que le type ? interrogea alors Levi, en la toisant avec dédain.

— Comment cela ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ça paraît pourtant évident, non ?

— Pas vraiment, non ?

Mary commençait à sentir sa tête s'engourdir sous l'effet de la colère ; émotion qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler sous un semblant d'affabilité. Ce type se payait franchement sa tête, c'était donc parfaitement inutile de continuer à argumenter. De plus, avec son air prétentieux de monsieur-j-ai-réponse-à-tout, il commençait doucement à lui courir sur le haricot.

Dans le couloir, l'air s'était comme figé. Et comme la chaleur était de plus en plus étouffante, Mary ne tarda pas à tomber le masque de la cordialité :

— Tu te moques de moi, là ?

Levi eut un très léger mouvement de tête.

— Pardon ? s'enquit-il aussitôt, en fronçant le sourcil.

— Tu te moques de moi depuis tout à l'heure, c'est cela ? répéta-t-elle très calmement. Non. Je devrai dire : tu te payes ma tête depuis que tu m'as croisé au sommet du mur, avec tes stupides histoires de plongeon ! Car, si c'est le cas, j'aimerais autant que tu me le dises franchement. Parce que si toi, tu n'es pas très porté sur le réconfort, moi, je ne suis pas très amatrice de ce genre de plaisanterie.

C'était maintenant au tour du capitaine de la dévisager d'un air ahuri. D'un geste rapide et plein de nervosité, il leva sa petite main pour se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Puis, il recroisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et continua à la fixer avec un regard empli de confusion.

— Moi, je me paye ta tête ? interrogea-t-il avec sa petite voix aux intonations nerveuses. Non, parce que j'étais très sérieux tout à l'heure quand je te proposais de descendre avec moi. Histoire de te faire gagner un peu de temps, tu vois ?

— Bien, conclut Mary, en pivotant sur ses talons. Comme les meilleures plaisanteries sont souvent les plus courtes, nous allons nous arrêter ici pour ce soir !

Elle avait lancé ces mots sans ambages, pour mettre un point final à leur conversation. Ainsi, mobilisant ce qu'il lui restait de sang-froid, elle lui adressa un grand et radieux sourire très forcé, avant de conclure d'un ton encore plus affecté :

— Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, capitaine !

Enfin, elle s'élança dans le couloir, laissant derrière elle le fantôme à son obscurité de fantôme.

— Fort joli fantôme, je veux bien le concéder... se disait-elle en cheminant d'un pas décidé vers son cabinet. Mais ma parole, jamais je n'ai rencontré d'esprit aussi tordu !

Fin du chapitre 5

**Note** : c'est un régal de décrire Livaï, parce que non seulement il est très mignon, mais en plus il a un coté un peu freak assez intéressant.  
Si vous faites attention, chaque fois que Mary l'observe, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de noter à quel point il est cute.  
Alors, on peut s'étonner qu'une femme qualifie ainsi un homme de "ravissant" ou de "joli". Mais justement, j'essaye d'exprimer les gouts de Mary en matière de beauté masculine en utilisant ce champ lexical qui est, en règle générale, attribué à la beauté féminine. Non pas qu'elle le considère comme une femme, elle le voit bien comme un homme. Mais un homme à la beauté singulière. Et c'est précisément cette singularité qui la touche et qu'elle trouve attirante chez lui.  
Bref, j'espère arriver à retranscrire cette idée. 


	7. L’inspecteur des travaux finis - partie 1

— ... je crains que l'investigation menée auprès du personnel du service de chirurgie ne nous ait pas beaucoup avancée, déclara le commandant Erwin Smith, assis derrière son bureau de bois verni. Les véritables motivations du choix du docteur Bloch d'opérer ce soldat avant cette jeune fille grièvement blessée au ventre, demeurent à ce jour une énigme irrésolue. Aussi, il est difficile de me prononcer sur une quelconque sanction à son encontre. Je n'ai donc d'autres choix que de faire appel à ta compréhension et à ton indulgence, docteur.

— Le rapport que je t'ai remis hier n'avait pas pour visée d'inculper qui que ce soit et encore moins l'un de mes confrères, se défendit immédiatement Mary. Je ne revendique rien et ne réclame pas plus de sanctions pour quiconque. Même si, sur le moment, son choix m'a semblé incompréhensible, je tenais, dans ce rapport, à te faire état du contexte particulier d'affolement généralisé, résultant de votre retraite anticipée, dans lequel tous ces événements se sont déroulés. Car, il est aisé d'entendre que dans notre domaine d'activités, pression et précipitation conduisent souvent à l'erreur.

— Je comprends, acquiesça Erwin, accompagnant son propos d'un doux sourire. Au reste, je tiens à saluer le professionnalisme et la réactivité dont tu as fait preuve quand Mike t'a amené cette enfant. Ce constat me conforte dans mon choix de t'avoir approché pour te proposer cette mission. De plus, il est heureux qu'à l'heure qu'il est, cette jeune fille soit complètement sortie d'affaire.

Erwin se leva pour raccompagner le médecin vers la sortie.

— J'ai cru aussi comprendre que Mike et Gelgar n'ont pas manqué de t'exprimer leur reconnaissance, ajouta-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

— Il est toujours gratifiant d'être ainsi remerciée, avoua Mary, surtout par de si braves et si valeureux soldats. Mais je n'ai fait que mon travail, rien de plus.

— Je m'incline devant ton humilité, docteur, fit-il, en la suivant dans le couloir.

Un peu embarrassée par la solennité de ses louanges, Mary fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

— Et sur ce, je te souhaite une très belle nuit, conclut Erwin. À ce propos, j'espère que tu es pleinement satisfaite de l'emplacement de tes quartiers, à l'étage des officiers. Auquel cas je peux m'arranger pour t'installer dans des appartements un peu plus à ta convenance.

— Ma chambre me convient parfaitement, le rassura-t-elle. De surcroît, la proximité de Hans m'enchante tout à fait. Ses recherches sont pour moi un objet de curiosité des plus passionnants !

— Dans ce cas, tu m'en vois ravi, se réjouit le commandant.

Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent dans le grand hall. Mary se hâta de regagner sa chambre et comme elle montait les marches de l'escalier qui la conduisait à celle-ci, son attention fut soudain attirée par un tohu-bohu de plaintes et des cris aigus semblant provenir du couloir qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter. Il était déjà tard et la lourdeur de cette nuit d'été avait eu un effet redoutable sur la vitalité de tous ces soldats récemment rentrés de mission. Aussi, dans cette forteresse partiellement endormie, il allait sans dire que l'étrange vacarme ne passait pas inaperçu.

Elle longeait maintenant le couloir, tout en prêtant l'oreille aux cris qui s'échappaient – elle en avait maintenant la certitude – des appartements du capitaine Hans Zoe.

— _**NON ! NOOOON ! ARGH ! NOON !**_

En entendant ces hurlements épouvantables, elle stoppa net tout mouvement. C'est alors que quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et s'empressa de sortir.

— C'est trop pour moi ! disait le jeune homme à la silhouette longiligne qui manqua de la percuter dans sa fuite. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux dignement pas voir ça !

— Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il, ici ? s'enquit Mary, en dévisageant le garçon aux grands yeux clairs, encore vêtu de son uniforme.

C'était l'un des lieutenants de Hans – et certainement le plus zélé de ses subalternes –, l'excellent Moblit Berner.

— C'est terrible, docteur ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en la voyant.

— Effectivement, ça en a tout l'air ! acquiesça Mary d'un air faussement affecté. Mais encore ?

— Eh bien... poursuivit-il comme ses lèvres tressaillaient de panique. C'est le capitaine qui oblige le capitaine...

— _Le capitaine qui oblige le capitaine_ ? répéta ironiquement Mary. Tu ne saurais être plus clair, mon cher Moblit.

Les cris reprirent de plus belle :

— _**NON ! NON ! PITIÉ ! NON ! MOBLIT AIDE-MOI !**_

Le jeune homme jeta dans l'entrée de la chambre un dernier coup d'œil épouvanté, puis il tourna sa longue figure écarlate vers le médecin.

— Pardonnez-moi, docteur... ! bredouilla-t-il, en s'élançant dramatiquement dans le couloir. Je ne peux tolérer cela plus longtemps !

Il partit aux pas de course – visiblement pressé de s'éloigner de la chambre de son supérieur – et ne tarda pas à disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. De son côté, Mary demeura immobile sur le pas de la porte.

— _**ARGH ! MOBLIT ! REVIENS M'AIDER ! C'EST UN ORDRE !**_ hurlait la voix de Hans qui résonnait dans tout le couloir.

Poussée par sa curiosité (et aussi préoccupée par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette pièce), Mary décida à prendre les choses en main ; elle pénétra donc dans le cabinet de curiosité qui tenait lieu de chambre à l'éminent chef d'escouade et entreprit de se frayer un chemin au milieu du bric-à-brac qui encombrait le moindre recoin.

— **Tu fouettes** **!** disait une nouvelle voix, plus grave et ô combien plus menaçante que celle de Hans. **Tu schlingues ! Tu empestes le rat mort !**

Comme guidée par cette voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, Mary enjamba un monticule d'ouvrages gisant à même le sol et arriva devant une petite porte entrouverte.

— **Une semaine sans se laver ?!** continuait impitoyablement l'autre voix. **Une semaine sans se laver en plein cœur de l'été ?! Mais ton manque d'hygiène n'a aucune limite, ma parole ! Même les mouches n'osent même plus t'approcher tellement tu pues !**

— **Mon hygiène corporelle n'est pas ton affaire !** répliquait vivement Hans. **Occupe-toi plutôt d'astiquer pour la troisième fois de la journée le laboratoire d'analyse qui te sert de chambre !**

Mary poussa délicatement le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

— **Tiens-toi tranquille ou je te jure – et je plaisante pas ! –, je te jure que je t'assomme !**

— _**ARGH !**_ hurlait Hans à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— **Ça empeste la charogne jusque dans le couloir, tu le sais ça ? Jusque dans le couloir !**

Ce fut en pénétrant dans la salle de bain qu'elle sut enfin de quoi il retournait ; et ce qu'elle trouva dans cette petite pièce avait de quoi interroger (bien que l'incongruité de la situation ne la surprit que passablement compte tenu de l'excentricité des caractères des soldats de ce bataillon) : le capitaine Hans, habillé·e de pied en cap, assis·e au fond de sa baignoire remplie d'eau, luttant désespérément pour se dépêtrer de l'emprise du capitaine Levi qui agrippait ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever.

En baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que l'eau – que leurs gesticulations avaient projetée de toutes parts – s'était rependue sur toute la surface du sol, venant mouiller le bout de bottines. S'efforçant de ne pas faire un pas de plus pour épargner les semelles de ses chaussures, Mary se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dans un premier temps, elle se demanda comment annoncer son arrivée ; mais comme cet improbable spectacle était résolument comique et délicieux à observer, elle résolut de garder le silence jusqu'au moment où sa présence serait remarquée.

— Je te laisse une heure ! menaça Levi, comme il appuyait sans aucune pitié sur la tête de Hans pour lea maintenir au fond de la baignoire. Une heure, tu m'entends ?! Si dans une heure tu n'as pas terminé ta maudite toilette, c'est moi qui te finirais à la paille de fer ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

— Tu es un grand malade ! protesta-t-iel en se tortillant dans l'eau, dans ses vêtements détrempés. Un grand malade !

— Tout juste, un grand malade ! confirma Levi d'une voix menaçante, en effectuant une clé de bras d'une redoutable efficacité qui immobilisa son/sa pauvre camarade en un clin d'œil. Mais au moins, moi, je...

Comme il inclinait son buste pour ajuster sa prise, il remarqua brusquement la présence du médecin.

— Bonsoir ! fit Mary, en leur adressant un grand sourire.

Pour une raison qui échappa au docteur, Levi lâcha immédiatement le bras de Hans ; ce·tte dernier·e tourna alors son visage vers la porte et à peine aperçut-iel le ravissant sourire de sa voisine de chambre que ses yeux se mirent à briller.

— Docteur... ! lança-t-iel d'une voix éraillée et chevrotante, en tendant ses deux bras tremblants vers le médecin.

Mary ne put réprimer un petit rire quand elle l'entendit gémir et l'appeler de la sorte ; avec ses yeux humides et ses sourcils relevés en accent circonflexe, iel ressemblait à un petit enfant qui se faisait gronder par son méchant papa et qui réclamait la clémence de sa gentille maman. Pour autant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, déterminée à les laisser régler leurs querelles entre eux.

Quant à Levi, il se garda bien de commenter l'arrivée du médecin ; le sourcil froncé, il s'écarta de la baignoire et il essuya ses mains ruisselantes sur son pantalon, dans un geste d'une brusquerie toute masculine. Ensuite, tout en marchant dignement dans la mare d'eau savonneuse qui recouvrait le sol, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Une heure ! rappela-t-il une ultime fois, en levant un index menaçant.

Et, pendant que Mary s'écartait sur son passage, il se fendit d'un très bref :

— Pardon, doc.

Après quoi, il sortit.

— J'ai terminé mon essai sur la vascularisation des nerfs sensitifs superficiels de l'avant-bras ! déclara Hans, totalement à brûle-pourpoint, du fond de sa baignoire. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu y jettes un œil, docteur !

— Eh bien, tu me montreras cela demain, lui rétorqua naturellement Mary.

— D'accord !

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et prit rapidement congé d'iel. Après tout, on lui avait confié une mission d'une telle envergure qu'il ne valait mieux pas lea disperser. Car quand Hans était lancé·e sur le sujet de la biologie titanique, iel en perdait toute notion du temps qui passe.

Mary sortit à son tour de la chambre, et tandis qu'elle essayait de refermer sans bruit la porte derrière elle, un grand CLAC ! sonore résonna dans le couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond du corridor faiblement éclairé par quelques torches accrochées aux murs. Personne. Tout du moins, plus personne. Elle n'aurait su dire précisément pourquoi, mais ce sinistre bruit de porte qu'on claquât avec brusquerie la heurta terriblement.

Après coup, elle se hâta de regagner ses appartements. En entrant, elle alluma quelques chandelles pour éclairer cette chambre plongée dans l'épaisse obscurité nocturne, puis elle commença par se défaire de sa robe. Par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes qui donnaient sur la cour intérieure, on pouvait entendre un vacarme d'un autre genre : celui des grillons qui chantaient sous la pleine lune.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain, finit de se dévêtir et s'immergea toute entière dans l'eau tiède. Elle resta à se prélasser dans la baignoire un long moment, à songer, à respirer à pleins poumons la fraîcheur de l'eau mêlée au parfum du savon. Cette parenthèse lui fut grandement salutaire, car elle lui permit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Après sa toilette, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et se drapa dans sa robe de chambre, puis elle s'installa sur le petit tabouret de sa coiffeuse ; ensuite, elle défit son chignon et entreprit, comme chaque soir, le brossage de sa longue chevelure. Et tandis qu'elle essayait de lisser une mèche particulièrement emmêlée, elle examina son reflet dans le miroir. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, non sans un certain désarroi, les grands cernes de fatigue qui assombrissaient son regard. Elle déposa aussitôt sa brosse sur la table et s'empara d'un flacon d'eau de rose qui trônait parmi toute une ribambelle de petites bouteilles colorées ; puis, elle versa quelques gouttes du liquide sur un carré de tissu avec lequel elle tamponna le contour de ses yeux. Le doux parfum qui s'échappait de la compresse contrastait véritablement avec les relents de terre chaude qui émanait du dehors et qui planaient dans toute la pièce.

Pour autant, Mary avait beau essayer de focaliser son attention sur cette série de petits gestes routiniers, elle ne parvenait pas à calmer son agitation intérieure. Rien à faire. Impossible d'oublier ce terrible claquement de porte... Pour une raison inexplicable, ce bruit sourd de bois percutant la pierre résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, depuis maintenant près d'une heure.

Elle déposa la compresse sur la table et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoya l'image d'un visage un peu trop blême, aux traits un peu trop tirés par le manque de sommeil, ce qui ne manqua pas de la déprimer davantage. Elle n'avait effectivement plus vingt ans et le surmenage ajouté à la fatigue commençait à marquer de leur empreinte son joli visage.

Tout à coup, un bruit retentit dans le couloir ; un nouveau bruit de porte qu'on claquât — cette fois moins violemment, constata-t-elle. C'était certainement l'inspecteur des travaux finis qui était venu s'enquérir de l'avancement des travaux en cours dans la chambre mitoyenne à la sienne.

Alors, Mary ferma les yeux et s'imagina ledit inspecteur effectuant sa ronde, lorgnant un œil sévère et exigeant sur l'ouvrage en cours ; puis féliciter l'artisan pour le travail accompli ; et enfin, quitter les lieux, satisfait que ses directives aient été suivies à la lettre. Et cette petite scène inventée de toutes pièces – et qui ne devait certainement pas beaucoup refléter la réalité – égaya momentanément ses pensées.

Cependant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à dissiper l'étrange sentiment d'amertume qui lui empoisonnait toujours l'esprit ; et la proximité de cet inspecteur, qui logeait à quelques mètres de là, n'aidait pas à apaiser son trouble. Bien au contraire.

Note : Pour ce chapitre, j’ai repris à mon compte une anecdote fameuse d’une « fausse interview » de Levi dans laquelle il raconte qu’il lui arrive d’assommer Hans pour lui faire prendre des bains (parce qu’iel aurait une hygiène déplorable). Je ne sais plus où a été publiée cette interview (je crois qu’elle se trouve dans un guide officiel, à vérifier), mais c’est un truc un peu mythique dans le fandom SNK sur lequel je ne pouvais pas faire d’impasse.

En outre, dans un smartpass AU, Moblit avoue plus ou moins à Levi qu’il est un brin jaloux de sa relation avec Hans. Après quoi, Levi tente de le rassurer en lui disant que Hans l’estime énormément et qu’il est certainement la personne la plus proche d’iel (parce que c’est un peu son petit serviteur personnel, après tout).

On dirait que cette dévotion sans borne que voue Moblit pour Hans cache un petit émoi amoureux… Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je ne saurai le voir autrement.

Bref, je ne vais pas m’aventurer sur ce terrain-là, mais je trouvais mignon de faire intervenir Moblit dans cette scène et de le montrer tout affolé et offusqué par ce qui arrive à son/sa supérieur·e.

La suite arrive vite, car ce chapitre est en deux parties. J’ai coupé un peu abruptement au milieu du récit, car c’est tout de même un chapitre de 8 pages et je sais que les plateformes n’aiment pas les chapitres aussi longs !

Merci pour votre lecture et à très bientôt !


	8. L'inspecteur des travaux finis - partie 2

Mary regrettait énormément la tournure des évènements de l’autre soir, ainsi que de la teneur des propos échangés avec ce capitaine, dans ce sinistre corridor du service de chirurgie. Sur le coup de la fatigue et de la contrariété, que n’avait-elle pas dit à ce pauvre homme, depuis peu rentré de mission et qui n’était coupable de rien ? C’était tout bonnement honteux ! La méchanceté dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard ne cessait depuis de la mortifier. Le pire, dans cette histoire, était que le jour suivant, le brave garçon l’avait saluée dans le grand hall, comme si rien n’était jamais arrivé ; avec son flegme et sa réserve habituelle ; et de cela aussi, elle en avait été fort remuée.

Elle porta sa main à son visage pour respirer la douce odeur de l’hydrolat qui embaumait encore ses doigts. Et comme ce parfum de rose ravivait ses sens, elle réalisa soudain toute l’absurdité de sa situation.

Car il était assez préoccupant de constater combien ses pensées étaient accaparées, depuis quelque temps, par cet homme qui avait dû lui adresser cinq fois la parole en six mois, mais qui lui avaient laissé – chaque fois qu’elle lui parlât – une très forte impression.

Elle admirait le charme particulier de son élocution concise et énergique, dépourvue de toute fioriture, qui ne cherchait jamais à séduire. Étant donné que Mary était une belle femme qui avait une intime conscience de ses charmes et du pouvoir qu’ils exerçaient sur le genre masculin, elle était naturellement attirée par la compagnie des hommes qui savaient contenir leurs bas instincts et qui ne s’adonnaient pas aisément à de futiles jeux de séduction.

Par ailleurs, sa discrétion – mélange de pudeur et d’insociabilité manifeste – lui plaisait aussi beaucoup ; sans parler de sa jolie physionomie qui ne gâchait rien à l’ensemble. En sommes, rien ne lui déplaisait chez lui. Elle trouvait même du charme à ses airs bourrus et elle sentait étrangement que sa nature sauvage et orgueilleuse n’était pas affectée par l’impulsivité caractéristique des hommes violents qui sont dans l’incapacité de contrôler leurs émotions. Ce capitaine n’avait, de toute évidence, pas reçu une éducation très raffinée, pourtant, il semblait comme tenu par une bonté intrinsèque, une grande générosité de cœur, qui expliquait pourquoi sa personne était tant estimée parmi ses camarades soldats. Aussi, elle sentait brûler en elle comme une soif de mieux le connaître, de savoir de quoi il en retournait dans cette jolie tête brune et d’examiner les mille facettes de sa personnalité si singulière. Et ce puissant désir s’était brusquement et clairement imposé à elle il y avait de cela quelques semaines, par une paisible journée de printemps…

Mary se trouve au centre du dortoir dont elle a la charge et elle constate que l’emplacement des lits – décidé, en son temps, par son prédécesseur – ne lui convient pas du tout. Elle observe que les couchettes ne sont pas assez espacées les unes des autres et que l’écart entre les lits est bien trop réduit pour installer ne serait-ce qu’un petit siège d’agrément pour les éventuels visiteurs. Une nouvelle disposition s’impose et le plus vite sera le mieux.

Comme elle s’apprête à en toucher deux mots aux infirmières, elle trouve celles-ci attroupées devant l’une des grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour ; ça rit, ça s’agite et ça se chuchote des choses à l’oreille.

— Qui a-t-il de si intéressant à regarder, là-bas ? demande-t-elle aux jeunes femmes, en s’élançant vers elles, attirée par leurs joyeux éclats de rire.

Les infirmières se retournent toutes au même instant et regardent le médecin avec des yeux pétillants d’amusement.

— Venez, docteur ! la prie l’une d’entre elles. Venez donc ici constater par vous-même !

Elle s’approche et regarde par la fenêtre ; elle voit la cour, cernée de grands murs de pierres sombres et lugubres ; elle voit de la verdure mal entretenue ; puis elle aperçoit des soldats armés de pelle et de pioches qui s’activent autour d’une tranchée, de toute évidence nouvellement creusée. Le soleil de cette fin de printemps brille au-dessus de leurs têtes et darde des rayons brûlant sur les haies bordant le patio.

Il y a là un garçon – dont elle ignore encore le nom, mais dont elle ne tardera pas à connaître l’identité – prénommé Günther Schultz, qui porte un grand seau rempli de terre et de cailloux. Il y a aussi Moblit Berner – le serviable lieutenant du capitaine Hans – qui triballe sur son épaule une grande échelle. Elle aperçoit aussi l’un des lieutenants d’Erwin Smith, répondant au nom de Levi. Ce dernier n’a pas encore reçu son grade de capitaine, mais ça ne le dispense pas de donner, comme elle peut le constater, des instructions aux deux autres soldats.

— Günther serait mignon s’il n’avait pas ce regard terrifiant, lance abruptement l’une des jeunes filles. Cette absence de sourcils au-dessus des yeux est terriblement dommageable !

Les infirmières éclatent de rire de concert.

— Dis-nous Lina, lequel trouves-tu le plus à ton goût ? demande alors Adine à sa collègue qui appuie son bras sur son épaule.

— Vous savez très bien qui a mes faveurs et qui les aura toujours ! rétorque franchement Lina, d’un air un peu trop sérieux.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Adine se tourne vers Mary et ne tarde pas à lui confier :

— Lina pense que Levi est l’un des plus beaux hommes du bataillon !

— Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, précise aussitôt Lina.

Sur le coup, Mary ne cache pas sa surprise. Mais, comme elle comprend rapidement la farce qui se cache derrière cette étonnante confidence, elle lui réplique d’un air faussement sérieux :

— Eh bien, voilà qui est surprenant ! Je n’aurai jamais pensé qu’une jeune femme avisée telle que toi aimait exprimer de tels avis tranchés sur la physionomie masculine.

— Vous savez, docteur, commente l’une des infirmières, il est très difficile de concurrencer Lina sur ce terrain-là.

— Je le reconnais, confirme Lina en souriant. Mais c’est l’exceptionnalité de mes inclinations qui m’autorise cette honnêteté. Aussi, je persiste et signe : parmi tous ces soldats, c’est définitivement Levi qui est le plus plaisant à regarder !

— Tu dis ça parce que vous faites à peu près la même taille, lui fait remarquer Adine. Et en affirmant cela à tout bout de champ, tu prêches, en quelque sorte, pour ta paroisse.

— Il est possible que mon appréciation soit en partie influencée par ce détail, reconnaît alors Lina avec une fausse gravité. J’ai bien dit en partie ! Mais au lieu de vous moquer de ma petite taille, si l’une d’entre nous allait apporter de quoi se désaltérer à ces pauvres hommes qui sont en train de cuire à petit feu là-bas dehors ?

— En voilà une excellente idée ! approuve immédiatement Mary, en observant par la fenêtre le petit homme qui se tient au bord de la tranchée et qui vient de planter l’extrémité métallique de sa pelle dans la terre battue.

Comme elle le regarde, elle se dit que Lina n’a pas tout à fait tort en louant ses charmes. En raison de la nature laborieuse de leur corvée et de la chaleur précoce, sa chemise blanche, légèrement humide de sueur, laisse entrevoir le contour admirable des épaules, des bras et de la taille. Sous l’étoffe presque transparente, elle n’a aucun mal à deviner les muscles saillants du dos, le tracé des trapèzes, de la cambrure…

— Comme le docteur Zweig semble se passionner pour les travaux de terrassement, pourquoi n’irait-elle pas apporter de l’eau à nos pauvres ouvriers ? lance habilement Lina qui a certainement remarqué le regard insistant du médecin.

Mary n’a pas le temps de recouvrer ses esprits qu’on lui remet déjà une lourde gourde en cuir dans les bras et qu’on la pousse vers la sortie du dortoir.

— Une minute ! s’exclame tout à coup Lina. N’oublions pas que le docteur est célibataire ! Aussi, nous devons faire les choses comme il faut ! Retirez-lui sa blouse !

— Ma blouse…? s'enquiert Mary d’un air hébété et confus, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passe autour d’elle.

En deux temps trois mouvements, six petites mains la délestent de sa blouse blanche de médecin et la poussent plus avant vers la porte du dortoir.

— Vous êtes parfaite, docteur ! se réjouit enfin Lina comme elle l’escorte vers l’extérieur. Sobre et élégante, tout à fait le style du lieutenant !

Sans réaliser ce qui lui arrive, Mary se retrouve dans la cour, en tenue de ville, avec une énorme gourde dans les bras. Et bien que déroutée par l’improbable issue de ce bavardage, elle se résigne finalement à faire ce qu’on attend d’elle ; à savoir, apporter de l’eau aux pauvres soldats déshydratés.

D’un pas résolu, elle traverse la cour, marchant tout droit vers la tranchée au bord de laquelle se tient toujours le lieutenant qui est appuyé sur le manche de sa pelle et qui lui tourne le dos. Mary est comme ensorcelée par la blancheur éclatante de la chemise qui drape ses épaules sculpturales. Ses jambes se meuvent toutes seules, elle avance, avance encore, attirée par une force surnaturelle vers cet homme qui ne lui prête aucune attention. C’est alors que celui-ci se retourne brusquement, comme sommé par curieux instinct. Il la voit avancer vers lui et tandis qu’elle continue à cheminer dans sa direction, avec un air dégagé, sans affecter le moindre embarras, elle trouve encore le courage de le gratifier de son plus beau sourire.

— Avec cette chaleur, nous nous sommes dit qu’un peu d’eau ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal, lui dit-elle en affectant le détachement à la perfection.

Dans un premier temps, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de la fixer d’un regard indéchiffrable.

— On prend la peine de remercier le docteur Zweig de nous avoir apporté de l’eau ! finit-il par ordonner sèchement aux autres soldats.

Mary lui tend la lourde gourde dont il s’empare et aussitôt, dans un même élan, il la fait passer à Günther qui se trouve encore au fond du trou.

— Merci, _chef_ ! lui dit le jeune homme. Et merci docteur d’avoir pensé à nous !

— Tu la feras passer à Moblit quand t’auras fini, lui ordonne immédiatement Levi.

Mary sourit affectueusement à l’aimable garçon. En outre, elle ne manque pas de noter que celui-ci vient d’user d’une surprenante marque de respect quand il s’est adressé au lieutenant – en ponctuant sa phrase d’un simple et fugace « chef » – transgressant ainsi les usages du jargon militaire.

— Comment avancent vos recherches ? demande-t-elle, pour dire quelque chose, en vue de relancer la conversation.

Le regard du lieutenant se déporte vers la tranchée et il lui répond :

— Ça avance doucement. Enfin, ça piétine plus que ça n’avance.

Günther, qui s’est hissé hors du trou, est maintenant accroupi près d’eux et fixe sur leur ouvrage un œil déconcerté. Rien qu’en observant sa figure renfrognée, Mary peut deviner son désarroi.

— Je me demande où ça va nous mener de creuser comme ça, un peu au hasard… fit-il, d’un air ombrageux. Ça m’étonnerait fort qu’on finisse par trouver de l’eau ici. Le capitaine Hans nous fait travailler d’arrache-pied pour rien, à mon avis.

— Günther est un peu sceptique quant aux directives de Hans… fait remarquer Levi en levant sur Mary un regard teinté d’amusement.

— Le capitaine Hans escompte trouver ici la source d’humidité responsable de la prolifération de salpêtre, soutient Mary. Cela me semble parfaitement logique, vu que nous nous tenons devant le local où vous avez découvert les premiers murs infectés.

— Loin de moi l’envie de discuter les ordres du capitaine Hans, tempère Günther. Mais j’ai un oncle couvreur qui m’a souvent dit que dans ce genre de bâtiment, les problèmes d’humidité sont souvent liés à un défaut d’étanchéité de la toiture ou à un chéneau défectueux, entraînant des complications dans l’évacuation des eaux pluviales. Dans notre cas, le salpêtre ne prolifère que dans un périmètre bien défini, à savoir l’aile ouest du château ; et seulement dans les pièces donnant sur la cour intérieure. Si on était confronté à un souci de nappe phréatique, l’étendu des dégâts serait bien plus important et la présence de salpêtre beaucoup plus ancienne.

Comme les yeux de Levi se reportent sur le médecin, il esquisse un très léger sourire de satisfaction ; il semble dire silencieusement à Mary : « vois-tu comme ce garçon est intelligent ? ».

Elle lui répond par un petit battement de paupière approbateur.

— Il était nécessaire d’observer les horizons du sol pour écarter la piste de la saturation en eau, rappelle soudain Moblit, comme pour justifier les décisions de son supérieur. Et si rien d’anormal n’est mis à jour de ce côté-là, le capitaine Hans réfléchira à une autre piste. C’est en procédant ainsi, par élimination, qu’on parviendra à trouver la solution à notre problème.

— Je sais que je n’ai pas mon mot à dire, mais je persiste à croire qu’on fait fausse route, réfute Günther en essuyant du revers de sa manche son visage ruisselant de sueur et couvert de terre.

En le voyant en si piteux état, Mary le prend un peu en pitié. Elle fourre alors sa main dans une poche de sa jupe pour lui donner de quoi se débarbouiller, mais le lieutenant, qui se tient à côté d’elle, allonge brusquement son bras pour tendre son propre mouchoir au jeune homme.

— Tiens, lui dit-il en lui offrant le carré de tissu soigneusement plié, essuie-toi avec ça !

Günther le remercie naturellement ; ce petit geste de générosité, à la fois anodin, bien que surprenant venant d’un militaire, semble ne surprendre personne. Une fois de plus, Mary est frappée par l’attention et la prévenance dont fait preuve cet homme à l’égard de tous ces jeunes gens.

— Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu’à nous remettre au travail, conclut Levi en empoignant le manche de sa pelle. Qui sait, peut-être qu’à force de creuser, on finira par tomber sur notre dignité ? Ou par trouver la moitié manquante de la cervelle de l’autre têtard à hublot ?

En prononçant cette dernière boutade, il lève ses jolis yeux vers le médecin et un petit sourire plein de malice glisse sur les lèvres. Et ce sourire, qui éclaire son visage de la plus charmante des manières, achève de charmer Mary.

***

En définitive, après des jours de recherche, on conclut que l’humidité résultait bien d’une mauvaise conduite des eaux pluviales qu’un chéneau détérioré faisait ruisseler le long de la façade ouest. Ledit chéneau fut rapidement changé, la prolifération du salpêtre fut stoppée et tout rentra rapidement dans l’ordre. Au bout du compte, le garçon avait vu juste et le capitaine Hans s’était finalement rangé·e à son avis. Pour une fois, le bon sens avait trouvé la solution à un problème que la science n’avait pas su résoudre.

_Fin du chapitre 6_

**Notes** : Dans un premier temps, je voulais signaler qu’il est normal que le passage flash-back soit rédigé au présent et non pas au passé. J’avais déjà testé cette petite fantaisie dans ma précédente fanfiction « Prince et Princesse » et comme les retours avaient été bons, je réitère la chose ici. Je trouve que l’emploi du présent permet de créer une rupture forte, mettant en exergue le côté anecdotique du passage censé raconter un flash-back.

Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, je fais référence au scepticisme de Günther, personnage qui se montrera aussi assez méfiant vis-à-vis d’Eren quand celui-ci rejoindra le bataillon (dans le manga, j’entends).  
Levi semble apprécier l’esprit précautionneux de ses lieutenants. Il confie à Eren que c’est grâce à leurs natures réfléchies qu’ils ont réussi à survivre hors des murs. J’ai pensé que ce serait sympa de faire référence à ça.

Enfin, dans ce passage, j’indique que Marie sent que Levi n’est pas un « homme violent ». Lol. J’aimerais préciser que ce n’est pas mon cas, à titre personnel, car dans le manga on le voit faire des dingueries à plusieurs reprises (j’ai en mémoire une scène assez choquante avec la petite Historia dans l’arc du Coup d’État). J’entends par là que Marie ne ressent pas de danger particulier à le côtoyer ; ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu’elle a cerné totalement le gars ou que son avis reflète la réalité des choses. Après, libre à vous de vous faire un avis sur la question 😅 


	9. La biche

Assailli par l'odeur de bière et de mauvais tabac, Levi jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers le comptoir : devant les bouteilles alignées sur l'étagère poussiéreuse, un garçon de bar astique machinalement un verre à pied avec un chiffon crasseux. Dans cet antre infect, tout n'est que désordre et éclats de rire exagérés. Du sol, recouvert de sciure poisseuse, au plafond noirci par la fumée des cigarettes, tout ici semble plus tenir de la porcherie que de l'établissement respectable.

Il lève les yeux vers la serveuse qui vient leur apporter leur commande. Elle lui sourit ostensiblement ; un peu trop, peut-être. Elle se penche en avant pour déposer les deux chopes sur la table ; et comme il s'efforce à détourner son regard de son décolleté, il fourre sa main dans une poche pour en sortir quelques pièces.

— C'est la maison qui offre ! lance-t-elle en plaquant son plateau contre sa poitrine, dans une attitude faussement candide.

Puis, elle pivote sur ses talons et file en trottinant vers le comptoir.

— Dis Levi... fait Hans qui, assis·e en face de lui, s'appuie du coude sur la table. Ça t'arrive parfois de payer tes consommations ?

— Ouais, lui rétorque-t-il sobrement.

— _Ouais_... répète-t-iel avec une ironie à peine contenue. Quand c'est le garçon de café qui te sert, tu dois bien passer à la caisse, comme tout le monde...

Levi envisage un court instant de lui opposer un simple et honnête « pas forcément », mais il se résout à garder le silence. Connaissant son penchant pour la plaisanterie grivoise et vu son état d'ébriété avancée, il préfère ne pas lea lancer sur ce terrain-là.

Dans le fond de la salle, toute une bande de types arborant l'uniforme de la garnison – bruyants comme des oies et avinés au dernier degré – se met tout à coup à entonner les paroles d'un chant des plus obscènes. Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, Hans soulève sa chope devant son visage et se plonge dans un examen méticuleux des petites gouttes de condensation perlant sur la surface du verre.

— Si tu veux t'en aller avec la petite serveuse, ne te gêne pas pour moi... suggère-t-iel, la voix perdue dans le vacarme environnant.

Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, ses yeux commencent à disparaître sous un voile opaque de mélancolie entremêlée d'ivresse causée par l'alcool.

— Très peu pour moi, s'empresse-t-il de lui répondre.

Iel relève son visage et le regarde d'un air sinistre.

— C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? lâche-t-iel avec une surprenante brusquerie. Une jolie fille te fait de l'œil, t'offre à boire, te lance des sourires équivoques et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

Puis, iel se retourne pour chercher la fille des yeux. Au fond de la salle, la serveuse a son coude posé sur le comptoir, le plateau sous le bras et discute avec le garçon de café ; elle leur tourne le dos et ne remarque pas les deux soldats qui l'observent de loin. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas si mal avec ses cheveux roux qui dégringolent sur sa nuque parsemée de taches de rousseur, et avec sa taille fine, cintrée par le corsage ajusté de sa dirndl. Le tablier noué à la taille exacerbe la féminité des formes, comme son jupon prend son ampleur en emboîtant ses hanches. Il se dit que cette gamine est bien la seule chose, dans ce lieu sordide, qui mérite d'être vu. Mais, il a beau faire un effort d'imagination, force est de constater que ce soir, l'envie n'y est pas.

— Merci, mais non merci, bredouille-t-il dans sa pinte, comme pour clore la conversation.

Hans se retourne, tangue un peu et en fixant sur lui un œil hagard, iel lui demande :

— Pourquoi ça ? Elle est pourtant très mignonne...

Levi se tait. Il sent que toutes justifications de sa part n'aboutiraient qu'à rallonger cette conversation qui commence déjà à traîner un peu trop en longueur. Il n'est pas venu ici pour disserter toute la nuit du sourire de la serveuse. Non. S'il est venu dans cet antre infâme, c'est précisément pour griser cette tête de têtard à hublots en vue de la sortir – ne serait-ce que quelques heures – de sa neurasthénie.

Hans engloutit la moitié de son verre d'une traite, et pendant quelques instants, les deux amis gardent le silence. Dans le fond de la salle, les soldats de la garnison se sont enfin décidés à la mettre en veilleuse, au grand soulagement de Levi qui ne supportait plus de les entendre bramer.

— L'ascétisme sentimental dans lequel se confinent les hommes de ce bataillon demeurera à jamais un mystère pour moi, déclare-t-iel soudain, avec une drôle d'emphase. Entre Erwin qui semble avoir définitivement sacrifié ce qui lui restait d'humanité pour se complaire dans cette abstinence quasi morbide et toi qui te bornes à ne tenir aucun compte de la plupart des sourires qu'on te fait, il y a de quoi se demander si le vin qu'on nous sert à la caserne n'est pas corrompu par un quelconque bacille qui opérerait spécifiquement sur le désir masculin ou je ne sais quoi...

Levi s'applique à ne pas commenter son propos. Il garde le silence en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

— Je veux dire, quel mal y a-t-il à succomber quelquefois à l'appel de la chair ? poursuit-iel. Cette abstinence qui prévaut à la tête de ce bataillon et qui consiste seulement à la mortification de soi-même est franchement préoccupante !

Se sentant indûment jugé par sea camarade, Levi n'a d'autre choix que de se défendre :

— Je ne parlerai pas au nom d'Erwin, vu que je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai jamais prêté serment d'abstinence.

— Justement ! réplique Hans en bondissant sur sa chaise. Toi, contrairement à lui, tu n'as aucune excuse ! Lui a dû comprendre, dès son plus jeune âge, qu'il était obligé de se plier à ce renoncement : il savait que son choix d'intégrer le bataillon compromettait toute chance de s'unir à la femme dont il était épris. Et, du peu que j'en sais, ce sacrifice ne fut pas aisé.

Iel lève son index et le pointe vers Levi avant de poursuivre :

— Quant à toi, mon cher... ton problème est de nature différente ! Comme tu n'es pas idiot, tu as pleinement conscience que tes airs de petite chose ténébreuse attirent sur toi les faveurs des femmes. Néanmoins, autant tu les laisses t'approcher sans trop montrer les crocs, autant tu leur défends rigoureusement de s'attarder. Tu t'ingénies à faire le vide autour de toi ; à écarter avec la plus grande application chaque proposition sérieuse qui t'ait fait. C'est à se demander si ta vie sentimentale n'est pas plus aseptisée que cette chambre que tu nettoies de fond en comble chaque jour...

Soudain gagné par une grande lassitude, Levi s'appuie au dossier de sa chaise. Son regard se porte sur la fenêtre donnant sur la rue ; à travers les carreaux de verre dépoli, on ne distingue rien hormis l'obscurité nocturne. Il se dit que cette discussion n'aurait pas pu emprunter un chemin plus dangereux que celui-ci. En effet, il n'a aucune envie de débattre de ce sujet-là, particulièrement avec cette tête de linotte qui se morfond dans le chagrin et l'amertume –, et ce depuis des jours – à cause du départ de son vieux commandant.

— Parce que j'ai pas envie de monter à l'étage avec une gamine qui m'est totalement inconnue, explique-t-il en essayant de contenir son irritation, une pauvre fille qui doit achever sa douzième heure de travail sans pause ou presque, ça ferait de moi le tire-au-flanc que tu décris ? J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à suivre ta logique...

Hans se dandine sur sa chaise pour se redresser ; iel semble se délecter de sa répartie inattendue.

— Ah ! J'ai compris ! lance-t-iel tout à coup, fendant sa bouche d'un sourire satisfait.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as compris ? s'enquit aussitôt Levi qui craint déjà la méprise.

Iel s'incline au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher et lui dit tout bas :

— Peut-être te préserves-tu pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être qu'une certaine personne t'a récemment tapé dans l'œil au point de te faire penser l'envie de prendre du bon temps avec les petites serveuses ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Levi dont le visage, tout à l'heure inexpressif, n'exprime plus que la contrariété.

— Voici : mettons qu'Erwin ramène à la caserne une belle doctoresse...

— Les histoires de jupons d'Erwin ne m'intéressent pas ! coupe-t-il immédiatement, avant de lea laisser poursuivre. Au reste, il serait pas plus mal d'arrêter de parler des gens en leurs absences !

— Je ne suis pas en train de te parler d'Erwin, là ! rectifie aussitôt Hans. Je te parle de toi, gros nigaud ! Crois-tu que je ne vois pas tes petites mirettes briller de convoitise quand le docteur se trouve dans les parages ?

— Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça...

— Langage corporel ! répliqua-t-iel en levant son index. Ma formation scientifique m'a appris à cultiver un certain sens de l'observation, vois-tu. C'est certes presque imperceptible, parce que tu sais brillamment dissimuler tes émotions derrière ton air taciturne et hautain. Mais depuis le temps que je te pratique, j'ai appris à décoder tes silences, à être attentif.ve aux infimes petits rictus de ton petit faciès grincheux. Et ces derniers temps, même si je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, je n'ai pas pu ignorer le petit trouble qui t'agite – et qui rend ta verve particulièrement incisive – quand nous nous trouvons en présence de la dame.

— Du grand délire... grogne-t-il, en tâchant de ne pas trop laisser transparaître son irritation.

— Tu ne vas me faire croire que ce médecin te laisse indifférant ? insiste-t-iel, en riant. Au reste, elle coche toutes les cases de la liste des qualités requises pour attirer ton intérêt.

— Ah bon ? fait-il dans un étonnement sarcastique. J'étais pourtant pas au courant de l'existence d'une telle liste.

— Grande ; blonde ; élégante ; ravissante... commence à énumérer Hans, en comptant sur ses doigts. Elle doit se laver les mains au moins trente fois par jour... ce qui, d'après moi, n'est pas pour te déplaire. Ah ! Et son cabinet embaume le produit désinfectant... détail qui doit certainement faire vibrer la corde sensible de ton petit cœur.

— Tu me casses les oreilles, tu sais ? réplique Levi en s'assombrissant de plus en

plus.

— Inutile de t'énerver, tempère-t-iel, en s'emparant de sa chope. Je persiste et signe : il est tout à fait sain et naturel de se laisser aller à ce genre de chose ; ne serait-ce que pour conserver, à minima, un encrage dans la réalité. Nos vies sont tellement déconnectées de celle de nos semblables. Les défaites ô combien nombreuses que nous subissons ne doivent pas nous faire sombrer dans l'amertume et le renoncement de notre propre humanité. Tiens, prenons un exemple au hasard : moi...

— Au hasard... ironise Levi.

— Totalement au hasard ! acquiesce-t-iel malicieusement, en levant son verre. Moi, disais-je, eh bien, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je puis t'assurer que je vivais très bien le fait de partir en mission aux quatre coins du territoire avec mes valeureux camarades, de poursuivre mes recherches avec le plus grand des sérieux, tout en cédant à la tentation de partager le lit d'un homme que j'adorai et pour lequel j'avais une admiration sans bornes. Cette existence me convenait parfaitement, ajoute-t-iel tranquillement avant d'avaler une gorgée de son breuvage. Et s'il ne lui avait pas pris brusquement l'envie de se faire la malle, je baignerais toujours dans un bonheur béat...

À peine a-t-iel terminé que ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une étrange lueur. Son regard se déporte sur les carreaux dépolis de la fenêtre. Et en lea voyant si affecté·e, Levi se repent aussitôt de s'être livré à cet échange inconsidéré.

— Tu sais qu'il m'a demandé plus ou moins de venir avec lui... ?

En disant ces mots, Hans sourit tristement.

— Comme si je pouvais dignement tourner le dos à mes recherches pour aller jouer les instructeurs ! ajoute-t-iel en riant doucement.

Et comme iel fixe son verre, iel conclut avec une petite voix aux intonations enfantines :

— Il n'est pas né l'homme qui me fera renoncer aux titans, c'est moi qui te le dis...

Levi lea regarde enfoncer sa tête mal peignée dans ses épaules. À cet instant, c'est comme s'il arrive à sentir la lame du poignard qui lui perce le cœur... C'est une douleur indescriptible... qui se propage dans toute sa cage thoracique... Une douleur sourde, pénétrante... ça fait si mal... tellement mal... Tell e m e n t m a l ... T e l l em en t m a l ...

T el le me nt

m a l ...

m

e

...

..

..

.

Levi ouvrit les yeux. Immobile, étendu sur le dos dans l'herbe, il entendait le chant des oiseaux se mêler au doux clapotis d'un ruisseau. L'air circulait librement à travers les buissons et agitait le feuillage de la branche qui serpentait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Entre les feuilles de chêne ondulantes apparaissait un ciel bleu sur lequel des traînées de nuages blancs et roses se déplaçaient lentement. L'odeur de la terre humide le réveillait progressivement. Alors, il se mit à respirer à plein poumon ce parfum de sous-bois, de ronce et d'aubépine, d'une fraîcheur revigorante, qui ressemblait à celui dont il s'était souvent délecté de l'autre côté du le mur Maria ; ce parfum de terre vierge ; non souillée par la présence humaine.

Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Cependant, la douleur était tolérable. C'était surtout le constat de l'immobilité de ses membres qui le préoccupait un peu. Pour autant, il ne se laissa pas gagner par la panique. Il sentait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre d'ici une minute où deux, le temps de réveiller son corps et son cerveau certainement encore sonnés par sa chute.

Et comme il s'accordait un instant de répit, il se demandait pourquoi le souvenir de cette affligeante soirée lui était soudain revenu dans ses moindres détails. Pourquoi repenser, dans un moment pareil, aux sornettes que cet·te hurluberlu·e lui avait sorti dans sa soûlographie ? Sachant, de surcroît, comment cette nuit s'était achevée... Il eut soudain un haut-le-cœur quand l' ignoble odeur de régurgitation lui revint en mémoire.

Mais, tout à coup, de petits bruits de craquement se firent entendre. Encore prisonnier de sa propre immobilité, il se réduisit à déporter son regard sur la gauche pour observer ce qu'il se passait tout près de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il fit une surprenante découverte : avec ses longues jambes fines et sa robe fauve, c'était une biche qui se tenait là, en équilibre sur ses minuscules sabots noirs ; elle allongeait gracieusement son cou pour aller chercher les bourgeons les plus verts d'un des rameaux du grand chêne qui ombrageait de ses branches la parcelle de verdure. Elle se mouvait avec souplesse et légèreté, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'homme étendu sur le sol, juste à côté d'elle. Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser le pelage brun de ses flancs et le faisaient briller de doux reflets cuivrés. Levi fut immédiatement saisi par la beauté et la grâce de la créature ; d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en observer de si près. Comme il la fixait avec la plus grande attention, son regard rencontra le sien. Peut-être avait-elle instinctivement senti qu'on l'observait ? Quoiqu'il en fût, ses grands yeux d'onyx bordés de longs cils le considérèrent longuement. Ainsi, il put admirer à loisir toute la beauté des traits de sa ravissante tête ; de son joli nez tout noir et de ses grandes oreilles pointues. Elle se tenait si près de lui... si prés qu'il aurait pu la toucher, s'il avait pu seulement tendre le bras...

Mais tout à coup, les grandes oreilles se mirent à pivoter sur elles-mêmes ; le museau se redressa ; chaque muscle du corps se contracta ; les yeux noirs se portèrent au loin, semblant guetter le moindre signe de danger. La biche se figea dans son écrin de lumière et de verdure. Puis, d'un bond, elle se déporta avec une rapidité déconcertante vers la droite et elle disparut derrière un buisson épineux.

Au même instant, un très léger sifflement métallique vint chatouiller l'une de ses oreilles. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux.

— Fiou ! C'était moins une ! dit soudain une voix qui lui était familière.

Comme ses membres refusaient toujours de bouger, Levi déplaça seulement son regard de l'autre côté et ne tarda pas à découvrir la lame argentée d'un poignard transperçant la tête d'un serpent.

— Une vipère... rien que ça ! fit Hans, dans un éclat de rire nerveux. On peut pas dire que c'est ton jour de chance, mon vieux !

Accroupi·e tout près de lui, iel examina un court moment la tête striée de marques noires du serpent.

— Tu peux bouger ? demanda-t-iel, en jetant le corps sans vie de la créature dans un buisson de ronce.

Levi prit une grande inspiration pour oxygéner son cerveau anesthésié. Doucement, la machine se remit en marche ; d'abord des fourmillements dans les jambes, les bras ; puis, une chaleur diffuse irrigua ses veines et réchauffa chacun de ses membres. Après quoi, les muscles de ses jambes tressaillirent au rythme des pulsations de son cœur. Enfin, de petites contractions dans ses mollets finirent par l'aviser du réveil complet de son corps.

— On dirait, rétorqua-t-il simplement, comme il sentait à présent ses doigts de pieds remuer dans ses bottes.

Hans lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se redresser. Mais à peine releva-t-il son buste, adoptant une position assise, qu'il sentit une douleur aiguë lui vriller les côtes.

— Tu as mal ? s'enquit-iel, en le voyant grimacer et se tenir le ventre. Vite, montre-moi !

Ses longues mains écartèrent la veste de son uniforme et remontèrent le bas de sa chemise qui était effectivement maculée de sang.

— Aie aie aie ! fit-iel, lorsqu'iel découvrit la plaie ensanglantée qui se cachait sous ses vêtements.

Étrangement, Levi ne ressentait aucune panique, aucune crainte particulière. Il souffrait certainement un peu, mais pas au point de se tordre de douleur. De plus, il était en en seul morceau et on avait fini par le retrouver dans ce sous-bois isolé, donc au bout du compte, il ne craignait plus aucun danger.

— Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais m'occuper de ta blessure ! lui assura Hans, en se relevant. Mais avant toute chose...

Iel s'empara du revolver accroché à sa ceinture et pointa l'extrémité du canon vers le ciel.

Un BAM ! sonore retentit dans le sous-bois faisant instantanément s'envoler tous les oiseaux cachés dans les arbres et la traînée rouge vif d'un fumigène s'éleva dans le ciel bleu.

**_Note_** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imaginais trop Hange avec toute sa positivité et son immense humanité balancer ce genre de trucs à Levi, même au fond du trou à cause du départ de son amant et même avec 10gr d'alcool dans le sang. Hange est un personnage si unique, si exceptionnel ! Puis de toute façon, les hétéros ont tout à gagner à écouter les personnes LGBT parler de ces bails...  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce fashback (c'est bien la première partie de la fameuse soirée que j'avais déjà évoquée dans le chapitre 2, sous le point de vue de Mary). J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, en tous cas.

Au reste, je vous laisse la liberté totale d'interpréter ce chapitre un peu étrange et l'arrivée inopinée de cette biche. Mes anciens lecteurs savent que j'aime bien glisser çà et là des passages un peu obscurs dans ce style. Je trouve que le cadre de la fanfiction se prête bien à ça.

Sinon, je vais certainement faire une pause dans mes publications parce que, d'une part, je suis totalement épuisée après un mois de publication non-stop et je dois faire attention à ne pas trop tirer sur la corde (c'est mon problème, mon état de santé ruine quelque peu mon endurance). D'autre part, je vous avoue que je commence à me décourager un peu...  
Les stats de cette fanfiction sont **catastrophiques** , certainement les pires que je n'ai jamais eues ! Les gens ne semblent absolument pas adhérer à mon style et encore moins à mon propos. J'ai conscience que mon premier chapitre rédigé en écriture inclusive et mettant en scène un pairing impopulaire au possible puisse être un brin repoussant. Mais de là à faire fuir 90 % des personnes qui le lisent... Waouh! **_C'te claque monumentale_** XD  
Au départ, je n'ambitionnais certes pas de toucher des centaines de personnes avec une histoire comme celle-ci, mais, tout de même, lol, il y a des limites à la cringitude du machin !!

Je ne sais pas, je me dis que ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour poursuivre quelque chose de si osef... Et en même temps, ça me fait de la peine pour les quelques lecteurs qui me lisent consciencieusement toutes les semaines. J'aurais aimé terminer cette fanfiction ! Vraiment ! 😭  
Ah là là... turbo dilemme quoi... ! Je sais bien qu'il faut écrire pour soi (surtout les fanfictions), pour se faire plaisir, etc., et j'étais initialement partie dans cet état d'esprit. Mais en même temps, je me dis que la quasi-absence de retours positifs traduit simplement la vacuité de l'exercice et la nullité de mon histoire. Donc, finalement, à quoi ça sert de s'investir autant dans un truc qui ne parle à personne ? Ouais, parce que je n'écris pas super facilement... L'écriture est un exercice assez compliqué pour moi, qui me demande beaucoup beaucoup d'efforts et qui nécessite la mobilisation de beaucoup d'énergie (et comme je n'en ai pas à revendre de l'énergie).

Bref, je vais réfléchir à la question et j'aviserai prochainement.  
Je suis vraiment désolée de vous parler de tout ça ! 😭 Vraiment désolée ! 🙏 Mais j'avais envie d'être sincère avec vous, qui prenez le temps de me lire chaque semaine. Question de respect, à mes yeux.


	10. Mary & Levi illustrations

**__ **

**_Le doc et le capitaine_** (ils ne vont pas trop bien ensemble, sérieusement ?)  
La différence de taille est trop cute (ils ont à peu prés 10 cm de différence) UvU

Au départ, je lui avais fait un chignon plus strict, mais finalement, j'ai opté pour une esthétique " _ **Gibson Girls**_ "  
(Wiki Time : _conçue par Charles Dana Gibson en 1887, la Gibson Girl est grande, mince, mais avec des formes généreuses mises en valeur par le port du corset_ ) qui collait parfaitement à l'image que j'avais de Mary.  
Le coté Art Nouveau/Mucha/Gibson apporte de la douceur et de la rondeur au visage et ça lui donne un côté "bourgeoise faussement bohème" qui colle bien avec sa personnalité. 

Là c'est un petit doodle de Levi en costume à la _**Peaky Blinders**   
__(cette esthétique lui va tellement bien)._ _Le pantalon taille haute et veste longue ajustée mais pas trop non plus.  
  
_

__

_Pour Mary, j'hésite entre une esthétique fin 19eme siècle à la Gibson Girls (chemisier à manches bouffantes, taille marquée, jupe longue) et une esthétique plus 20's (comme sur le premier dessin) style Downton Abbey un brin plus sobre mais qui lui irait aussi très bien.  
Dans l'absolu , j'aime les deux esthétiques et comme originellement Levi a plein de styles différents dans le manga (il peut porter un costume sobre, puis un t-shirt streetwear, puis une tunique plus moyenâgeuse) je me dis qu'on peut aussi donner à Mary une style changeant (ça leur ferait un point commun)._

__

♥♥♥


End file.
